Secret Base
by DynamiteiSei
Summary: Konoka, the princess, finally decided to step up atfer Setsuna, her knight, had been ignoring her for the last few months. Konoka and Setsuna reunited with people from the past, who are they? Rated M for safety. AU. KonoSetsu
1. Chapter 1: Realization

_In a castle near Kyoto during the modern time, there lived a king, a princess, and a loyal knight. The princess was trained to be elegant, so when the time comes, she would be marry to a great man and the Konoe's family tree would continue to prosper. The knight was a well trained half demon warrior adopted and trained by the king since little, and was ordered to protect the princess from harm. The princess and the knight were childhood friends who care deeply for one another, but after an incident, their fate was divided and their relationship torn apart. The knight would be punished severely if she was to approach the princess any closer than she was permitted to. She kept a far distance from her and watched the princess from far away, out of the princess' sight. Although, what the princess want was far from that. She wanted to be with her knight and have her protect the princess by her side. But something will happen soon, when the princess decides to take a step forward…_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Realization**

The Konoe's heiress glared at the dark sky above her, not realize it was already night and the moon was now clearly in sight. She finished digging the last bit of dirt out of a giant hole in a bush unseen by anyone, but those who knew. In the hidden hole in the backyard of the princess's room stored everyday material uses that she left in there for a secret purpose. It was for something, or someone, special and very much dear to Konoka.

"There!" Konoka wiped her sweat from her messy forehead with her frilly sleeves. Her face was full of dirt, but she didn't mind or even paid any attention to any of that, because, finally, she finished what she always wanted to do!

"**…A secret basement just for the two of us…**"

Being the princess and the only child of Konoe Eishun, the king, was not easy at all for Konoka. There would always be guards outside because they were ordered by her father to keep her safe. She was never allowed to go outside (unless she was asked by Negi Springfield, her teacher, to help fight enemies). But the one Konoka really needed was her personal knight, the one she cared for the most. "_She_ was all I need."

Konoka took a small peek outside her room to check to see if the guards were in sight. Indeed they were…tightly guarded with spears and swords in hands. Konoka didn't get why she needed guards when she already have _her_.

Konoka led out a sigh and headed back to her room, but because of the persistent attitude she had, Konoka refused to give in. She reminded herself, "If it has to do with her, I'll try my very best!"

Konoka picked out a nice set of clothes and changed into them. She chose a white sleeveless blouse and a pair of blue shorts, since it wasn't all that cold outside. Konoka wouldn't want the knight to see her in a form full of dirt. Now that the dressing up was complete…

Konoka stormed through her unorganized closet to find a long ladder that she made with _her _a long time ago. Those times when they were together, they were the most precious time to Konoka. A smile was always on Konoka's face when she was with her knight. She never leaves Konoka alone, and was always by her side. But years later... The knight began to distant herself away from Konoka and her words became cold like winter snow. The smile which they always had on their faces began to wear away slowly along with the time that ticked slowly. Those days were filled with laughter, but now the laughter, which was always heard, had been silenced by tears and cries of sadness and were now buried deep into their hearts. '_I wished to dig these laughters up, together with her._'

"Secchan…" That was her nickname that she whispered.

Sakurazaki Setsuna, a half demon, Konoka's loyal knight, her best friend, and a special person to her heart. She still feel the same way about her all these times, but what about Setsuna? What did she think about Konoka? Konoka wanted to find out the truth. She wanted to come up to Setsuna and ask her face to face, what she felt about Konoka. Although Konoka has a small bit of doubt in her heart that Setsuna's feelings were the same as hers…

Konoka refrained myself from thinking nonsense and kept a positive attitude. Now was not the time for pointless thoughts, but actions must be taken.

Konoka walked outside the corridor of her room and carefully threw the ladder down, slow and steady. Guards would definitely come charging toward her room if they hear a loud noise. Konoka slowly climbed down from the ladder and headed toward the forest where a small log cabin laid silent in the darkness.

Setsuna refused to live anywhere near Konoka, and by any means, she would throw away wealth and enjoyment in life just to distant herself away from Konoka. And now, the princess would do anything to know why her Secchan did that to such extent.

"I'll clear things up for sure this time!" Konoka said with absolute confidence. Yes, Konoka did said _this_time. The princess indeed tried many attempts to have their relationship bound back to normal, but every time, the result would turned out to be the same where Setsuna would turn around and said, "I'm sorry," either then or she would just ignore Konoka and walk away. There was sorrow, and sadness in her eyes when she gazed back at Konoka. It seem as though she was about to cry just seeing her Ojou-sama.

When Konoka reached the middle of the forest, she saw cabin stood silent and still with the smallest, and tiniest light shone from the window. But because of this tiny light and the will in her heart, it somehow led Konoka here. She peeked into the wooden framed window to see if Setsuna was there, in that small cabin of hers, which gave no scent of warm. Setsuna was in her shiny black and red knight's armor with her Yunagi in one hand, sleeping soundly while keeping a serious look on her face.

Konoka slowly opened the door and closed it quietly when she was able to get inside without waking up the sleeping knight. It was bitterly cold in here. She had to live in this small cabin everyday. Having the thoughts of how lonely her Secchan must be, she began to shed small tears but quickly wiped them off.

Konoka comfortably sat myself down next to Setsuna on the cold wooden floor and began to pick out her most beautiful aspects. Setsuna has soft pale skin, and her eye lashes are so long.

'_I wondered if she even realizes she is really beautiful, like that of an angel.'_

The first time Konoka saw Setsuna with her wings, she thought she was dreaming, for Setsuna looked too much like a heaven descent angel. It was beautiful; but…now, Konoka had to watch from afar and did not dare to even get close Setsuna. Sometimes Setsuna did realize that Konoka followed her, but still, she ignored Konoka as though she was a shadow just tagging along wherever its owner goes. Konoka's heart was filled with fear that if she were to approach Setsuna, she would, once again, turn around and say those words of apologies.

But now, Konoka couldn't help herself anymore. The hidden feelings which she had hid for years and years began to swell up in her and urged her to take action. Konoka placed her hands on her guardian's smooth skin and leaned forward her. With Konoka's fast beating heart, she slowly reached towards her angel…

"…Kono-chan…" Konoka jolted and led go when she heard Setsuna called out Konoka's nickname in her sleep. It was a long time since Konoka heard Setsuna said her name.

Konoka's heart raced from hearing Setsuna's voice. The way she called Konoka's name was special… it was unlike anyone. It could make Konoka's heart jumped and her face reddened. This happened many times before as well, but Konoka often ignored it. But now…she….

Setsuna began opening her demonic, yet beautiful, red eyes. She jolted out of shock, almost dropping her sword on the ground, but somehow bumped her head on the hard wall, the moment she saw Konoka right there, in front of her.

"Secchan! Are you okay?!" Konoka panicked when she saw her Secchan injuring herself, but Konoka was half laughing.

"Kono-…Ojou-sama! What are you doing here!?" The half demon refrained herself from calling her Ojou-sama by her nickname, Kono-chan. Konoka pouted. She really hated that old habit of Setsuna's. But seeing her reddened face was just too cute that made Konoka forgot all about it.

"I come to see you, Secchan!" Konoka grasped her knight's cold hands and smiled at her Konoka's most cheerful smile. Setsuna tried to force herself from touching Konoka.

"Ojou-sama! You must go back to the castle! If Master-" Konoka placed her finger on Setsuna's lips, keeping her from saying anything more. Konoka could see that Setsuna somewhat felt uncomfortable when Konoka did that, but it is fun that way.

"Ne, ne, I want to show you something! Follow me!" Konoka tugged Setsuna and urged her to follow. She stood up but then refused to move.

"Ojou-sama, this isn't right… you shouldn't be here…" There were hesitations in her eyes when she said that to Konoka. It was as if she didn't really want Konoka to leave.

Konoka cleared my throat, "Sakurazaki Setsuna! As the princess I order you to play with me tonight!" Setsuna was surprised when her princess had a change of tone in her voice. This was the only way left, to abuse the princess's authority. Although this seemed like a fun game to Konoka. She thought of it like a game that her guardian and she used to play.

"Ojou-sama…"

"The princess' orders are absolute! Do you dare to defy them!?" Konoka seemed to pick up those words from her father and high class knights. She tried to hold her laughter in so that she wouldn't destroy the atmosphere. Setsuna looked like she was taking it seriously, actually…she was.

"No…Konoka-ojou-sama,"

"Then, let's go!" Konoka grabbed her guardian's hand and pulled her right after Konoka heard her reply. '_Finally, I am able to hold her hand more freely without having to worry._ _It was good to see the old Secchan once again._'

They quietly sneaked into the backyard of Konoka's room where the ladder still was hanging from the corridor. The giant hole Konoka built, which led to a secret basement, was left untouched.

"Ojou-sama, I think I must go back…" She was hesitating again.

"Ne, you're so persistent Secchan. It's pointless to say anything since I won't let go," Konoka tugged her into the basement.

It was like house inside the basement that Konoka built. One two-person bed, a table, two chairs, one tea set, and everything you can find in normal room. Although, it seemed to be design for two person, and two person only.

"Ojou-sama, this is-" Setsuna stared at the basement in amazement. But really, no one would ever thought Konoka could do something like this. Even herself. But, she was able to do such thing because it was Setsuna that she was doing this for.

"Yours and mine house from now on!" Konoka cheerfully replied to Setsuna's confusion.

"W-what…?" The half demon was startled, but of course anyone would be, if you were dragged by the princess and told that this was your house.

"From now on, we will meet each other here and maybe even spent the night! You can't escape from me now, Secchan!" Konoka had an evil grin on her face.

"Ojou-sama…"

"Order number two! You must call me Kono-chan!" And she once again, abused her authority.

This time, it was Setsuna who tried to hold in her laughter.

"Yes…Kono-chan."

Setsuna began staring at Konoka's face for some odd reasons then turned around so that she would not face her princess. Setsuna had her mouth covered and was trying to refrained something.

"Is there something wrong?" Konoka asked, wondering what was going.

"Excuse me for a minute…" Konoka could hear bits her guardian's laughter.

"What is it, Secchan!?" Konoka began to get annoyed.

"Uh, no nothing, Ojou-sama," Setsuna tried not turn around, since she was laughing at something.

"Again with that Ojou-sama!" That "Ojou-sama" adds more to Konoka's annoyance.

"Ah, sorry…Kono-chan," Setsuna turned to face Konoka again but still keep her head down to not let Konoka see her laughter.

"What's so funny? Is there something on my face?"

"Yes, indeed," Konoka's face was full of dirt from the digging earlier. She was in too much of a rush to meet her Secchan that she completely forgot to clean her face. "Here, let me wipe it off for you," Setsuna searched through her pockets and took out a handkerchief.

There was a little of disappointment on Konoka's face as she looked at that handkerchief.

"So, you threw away that handkerchief I gave you…?" Konoka silently whispered. Setsuna paused for a minute then resumed to clean her princess's face again. She giggled then spoke up.

"Of course not. It is a special item to me, I wouldn't be able to bear it if it gets filthy," Setsuna replied, making Konoka's heart skipped a beat.

'_A special item, ne? I'm glad._'

While Setsuna continue to clean Konoka's messy face, she stood still staring at her guardian. '_Wow…Secchan had become so beautiful…_' Konoka unknowningly rubbed one of the knight's cheeks. Setsuna jumped as a small tint of redness appeared on her face. Konoka could feel hers was burning up as well.

"Kono-chan…! Wha-what are you-"

"Ne, Secchan…can I ask you something…?" Konoka asked as she still kept her hand there on Setsuna's blushing cheek.

"Y-yes, what is it…?" Setsuna was nervous since she was quivering at Konoka's touch.

"I don't know if I should be asking this but…How do-" Konoka stopped for a moment of thought. She slowly built up my courage to continue what she was going to say, taking a deep breath of air. "How do you feel about me, Secchan?"

Both their faces were bright red. Konoka could feel her heart thumping like raging soldiers marching to their enemies. Setsuna was the same, only a bit more wild. Konoka slowly stepped towards leaning on Setsuna, and laid her head on the guardian's chest. Her heart was like Konoka's, with the sound of hard beating.

"Kono-chan…you musn't do this. I can't be this close to you…if Master finds out, you'll get punish and-"

Konoka was a little frustrated on how Setsuna kept repeating the same thing over and over. Konoka looked at Setsuna in the eyes, and once again leaning toward, but this time, it seemed as though she was going for Setsuna's lips. Konoka longed for it for such a long time now. Her Secchan was always the dearest to her and she was always the most important person. Setsuna at first tried to forced herself to escape from her princess's grasp but stood still after their lips were millimeters away. They could feel each other's breath and Setsuna's shaking arms. Then...

* * *

Um, hi everyone. This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed it so far!

Please, any critics, comments, or anything you got to say would be great! Please review!

Thank you for those who read this ^^

[**Note:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF NEGIMA! All characters belong to Ken Akamatsu...except the next one that would appear in the next chapter...^.~]

-Seiren

_[**Notice:** I decided to remove the bolded dialogues and have it in normal text instead since it seems to bother quite a few people ^^;]_


	2. Chapter 2: Undeniable Truths

**Chapter 2: Undeniable Truths**

Konoka kept hold of Setsuna's arm, not allowing her angel to escape from her. Setsuna, strangely enough, didn't push the princess away even if she had enough power to.

'_I wonder…did she felt the same way toward me as I felt toward her?_'

They stood there for a few seconds until Konoka was close enough to touch Setsuna's lips, but just then…

"Konoe-ojou-sama!? The king wish to see you!" Someone was knocking loudly on the princess's room's door, interrupting their personal time together. She really wanted to hear her guardian's answer.

Konoka pushed Setsuna away, leaving her standing there looking really embarrassed and confused. Konoka turned away so Setsuna wouldn't be able to see her colored tomato face. They had a moment of silence. Setsuna was staring at the ground embarrassed. Konoka was looking up at the sky from the hole out the basement clearing up her thoughts of realization. Each faced a different direction.

'_W-wha-what did I just do to Secchan?!_' Konoka thought to myself. Her thoughts broke out when Setsuna spoke with a slight of hesitation.

"I-I guess, you… have to go, right…?" Setsuna was stumbling on her words, while Konoka was trying to find a decent reply.

"Y-yes…I better get going now, father might get mad…and you get what happens next," Konoka tried to smile, but the thought of having to leave her Secchan even for a bit left her with disappointments. It was hard to talk or even find words to speak was difficult after what just happened.

Konoka climbed up the ladder, beginning to exit the basement. Her inner self wished that Setsuna would pull her back and hold Konoka in her arms, but of course she wouldn't. Although, she would ask Konoka something that was enough to warm the princess' heart, even just by a little.

"So…uh…I'll meet you here at the same time tomorrow?" The raven hair guardian said with her eyes looking at the ground of dirt while fiddling with her fingers.

Konoka was indeed shock to hear such words coming from her. She smiled with a little tear on the edge of her eye.

"Of course!" The princess cheerfully replied to Setsuna's unexpected question.

Setsuna lifted her head up to face Konoka with warmest smile she ever saw.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow, Kono-chan,"

It has been a while to see a smile across her face. It was smile full of truth and beauty. Konoka wasn't able to hold her desires in. She grasped on her thumbing chest. Konoka jumped off the ladder and grabbed her guardian's right arm dragging Setsuna toward her. Leaving one of her hand grabbing Setsuna's arm and one touching her chest lightly, Konoka leaned toward and landed a small, soft kiss on her angel's soft cheek. Konoka could feel heart was beating as fast as hers, or even faster.

"Next time it's your lips I'm aiming for," Konoka teased Setsuna, whose face was now burning. But it wasn't actually a tease, because Konoka really did want to kiss Setsuna, and she forever will be the only one Konoka wanted to kiss. '_I may have sound like an old perverted man, but these are indeed my true feelings._'

"Kono-chan…stop teasing me like that," The embarrassed knight whispered with a face like she just ate the most spiciest food in the world, while avoiding eye contact with Konoka.

"I'm not…I'm serious about you Secchan," Konoka said to her, gazing straight at her eyes, forcing Setsuna to look at Konoka.

"Eh…?" This seemed to make Setsuna even more confuse than before.

Konoka grabbed Setsuna's smooth hand and laid it on her chest where her heart was beating like furious drum beats.

"Can you feel it…? You see, the heart cannot lie…"

Setsuna was trying to force her hand away from the princess' chest but what Konoka said afterwards stopped her mid-way.

"I'm in love with you Secchan," Konoka bravely confessed, with no doubt nor hesitation.

They stood there, again in silence, trying to find what to say next. But that only lasted for a few seconds. The loud knocking on the princess's room's door began once again, as her name was formally called repeatedly.

"Kono-chan…I…." Setsuna began to whispered something but Konoka cut in her.

"Well, I better get going then! Father will absolutely get mad if I continue to delay!" Konoka destroyed the atmosphere right after she created it.

Before the raven hair girl even had a chance to react, Konoka quickly escaped, climbing up the ladder of the basement. She stopped in the middle to turn back to remind the knight of something.

"Secchan, remember to come tomorrow okay?"

"Uh…y-yes…! I'll be there!"

"Promise?"

"…Promise," Konoka tried to look away because Setsuna was smiling at her again. She could do something outrageous if she glance at Setsuna. Konoka quickly escaped.

Setsuna was left hanging once again. The beating of Konoka's heart could suffocate her to death any second if she continue to stay. '_Finally, I was able to say it after so many years._'

Konoka got up the corridor and prepared to head outside, but just as a she looked back, the princess saw a beautiful sight. An angel with pure white wings soaring the sky…

Konoka walked out of her room and saw a maid standing there. She must have waited for quite a long time, but did not dare to go in. After the last time Konoka was frustrated (because of her Secchan), Konoka created an uproar about people raiding in her room without permission. Now it seemed no one dare to opened this door and step in without the princess' orders. Well, it was a good thing after all.

"Konoe-ojou-sama, please dress in this," The maid said handing Konoka something in her arms.

She had a beautiful kimono in her hands. Konoka clearly knew what was going on.

"Am I being introduce to someone again?"

"Yes, ojou-sama."

"Is this my father's doing?"

"Yes,"

"I see…" The Konoe heiress took the kimono and changed into them. Usually it would be grandfather introducing her to boys she would marry, but if it is Konoe Eishun that called out to her, than this was serious matter. Konoka love her father very much, and the least she could do for him was meet up with this person. Konoka was 19 so she did expected them to do something like this. It was about time she found a suited partner.

After one minute of walking, Konoka got to the the assigned place where she was to meet her father…and a man. When she stepped inside and on the tatami mat of the room, the man Konoka saw amazed me, to the point where I almost broke out a cry.

"You're here, Konoka. Let me introduce you to this man here,"

Konoka got back to my formal manners. She took another careful look at the man to see if her eyes were really fooling her… or not. But no, they didn't fool Konoka. This man…he…

"He is the prince of our neighboring country. His name is…"

Konoka cleared her throat and patiently awaited to hear his name to make sure that her thoughts were the truth. '_So he may really be him…_'

"Setsuki, Ichikawa Setsuki. Nice to meet you again, Kono-chan," He approached the chocolate hair girl and said with a smile.

Now she was very certain this man is the one from their past.

"It's certainly is nice to see you again…Set-kun," Konoka smiled back with a little of gratefulness

Ichikawa Setsuki, the prince of the neighboring country, Konoka and Setsuna's childhood friend, and the one who has the same face as her knight...

* * *

Finally Setsuki appears! Sound those drums of drama! Lmao

Ichikawa Setsuki is my original character that I created it to add a little drama to the story!

Other than him, **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OF NEGIMA**! Except the fanfiction...but other than that... NOTHING!

The next chapter will show another important guest that would trigger the climax!

Please review XD

-**Seiren**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Reunions

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Reunions**

The prince from the neighboring country and the Konoe princess settled a place to sit and talk.

Konoka took a peek at Setsuki who was drinking a cup of green tea. '_Amazing…he really looks like Secchan even after so many year_s…_well at least he wore a different hairstyle and is a guy,_' There was a small blush on Konoka's face as she glared at Setsuki and snickered in small tone thinking about Setsuna's hair. There was a difference in Setsuki's hair. He didn't show half of his forehead but instead had full bangs, plus, his hair was short and a little spiky in the back. Other than that, he had many traits of Setsuna both physically and in personalities, like also being a Shinmeiryu and was trained under the same rooftop as Setsuna's.

"So how have you been?" Setsuki was the first to spoke up.

"I'm doing well, how about you Set-kun," Konoka replied.

"Same here. The country has been busy with war fares lately. I was afraid I could not see you guys again," Setsuki formed a smile. Having the same face as her Secchan forced Konoka to blushed.

"I see. It must have been hard for you," Konoka tried to avoid eye contact.

"No, not really. I was told if I finished the kingdom affairs, I would be able to come here. Thinking about coming here to meet you guys relieved me off my stress."

"They say hard work pays off," Konoka smiled as it was Setsuki's turn flustered.

"I should go and meet up with Secchan, shouldn't I," Setsuki addressed Setsuna like the way Konoka addressed her.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. After all, she haven't seen you for 12 years now." Konoka replied, encouraging him to go meet Setsuna.

"Then excuse me," Setsuki stood up and headed toward the door way. He stopped and turned around to face Konoka for a bit. "By the way, Kono-chan, my feelings are still the same as they were 12 years ago," He closed the door and left.

Konoka held onto to her chest, as she felt heart began to beat faster and her body heating up. '_Set-kun…_'

_**Meanwhile…**_

Setsuna allowed her wings to rest once she got back to her cabin in the dark woods. She sat myself down for a cup of tea that she brewed herself for quite a long time, before she met up with her Kono-chan.

"It's been quite a while since we had a talk like….that…." Setsuna said to herself but paused when she remembered their awkward situation earlier.

A quick flashback flew through her mind, reminding her what her Kono-chan did when they were at the basement. Setsuna accidentally spilt the cold tea on herself when she was lost in thoughts.

"Kono-chan was being kind of…straightfoward…"

'_She always teased me in the past, when we were young. Her tease caused my face to always look like a fully grown tomato. But, that time, back in the basement, really didn't seem like a tease. Kono-chan was being serious. Those looks in her eyes when she confessed to me was only filled with the truth. Although I tried my best to deny such fact._'

Setsuna shook her head and reminded herself, "I can not feel that way towards Konoka Ojou-sama. I am ordered to protect her and I will continue to do so as long as I live. Right, I must throw away these thoughts of being together with her!" But, what she said wasn't really what she felt. She really wanted Kono-chan to be hers…

"Why can't we be together…? Kono-chan…" Setsuna whispered. She slammed the wooden wall, so hard that her fist started to bleed. Setsuna could hear the cries of the crow that landed on her cabin began to sway away, as the echo seemed lower. But other than that, she could hear the sound of her own tears as they drooped down from Setsuna's face and onto the ground.

She had a few moments of crying before she could settle down. Setsuna laid myself on the futon and closed my eyes. She tried to ease her mind and erasing the thoughts about her Kono-chan, but it was no use. The raven hair knight sat up and took out the handkerchief that the princess gave her on her birthday. It was handmade by Konoka. The handkerchief was designed with little figures that look like them, holding hands. '_Kono-chan said it was the first time she ever handmade something for someone._ _I feel grateful to have received such a present, but I don't deserve to be… I can't…_'

There was silence in the forest until Setsuna heard three soft knocks on her cabin's door.

"Who's there!?" She yelled, grabbing Yunagi.

'_No one should know about this place except Master Eishun, Konoemon-sama, and Kono-chan, who somehow found her way here by overhearing Master talking with her granfather. Master Eishun would definitely tell me beforehand if he was going to visit. Konoemon-sama would never come here and if he needed to tell me something, he would just send a bird with a message. About Kono-chan, she would just walk right in without knocking. So…who would be behind that door right now?_' Setsuna asked herself.

The door slowly swung open as the figure behind the door began to become clear. Setsuna raised her defense, ready to attack any intruders that would come her way. The figure took a step forward in the cabin. Setsuna slowly began to withdraw Yunagi from it's sheath, but froze when she saw a familiar person.

"It's been a while, sempai," The figure was a girl with glasses, wearing clothes much like a doll.

"You…why are you here?!" Setsuna drew her sword aiming it straight at the girl. Setsuna couldn't believe that girl was still alive after that battle.

"Don't worry. I am not here to harm you or the princess. After all I don't work for Fate anymore. I am just here to visit my beloved sempai," The girl smiled.

"And how can I trust your words?"

"I'm unarmed," She replied with an absolute answer. Setsuna inspected her again. She was really unarmed.

The knight shielded her sword back in it's sheath and sat herself down once again. The girl also sat herself down face Setsuna. Setsuna brewed another cup of tea.

"Here," Setsuna handed the hot cup to the girl, trying to be polite.

"Thank you very much. I see you haven't change much, Setsuna-sempai. You're still overprotective as well," She giggled and then drank the tea that Setsuna brewed for her.

"Same goes for you, Tsukuyomi," Setsuna drank her own tea as they sat facing each other.

Tsukuyomi, a Shinmeiryu warrior such as herself. One who used to wield two swords working under Fate, and was now sitting here, drinking tea with her former enemy.

"Your tea is really good, where did you get those skills?"

"From Chachamaru-san,"

"Oh, so the strange mechanical robot that works under The Dark Evangeline?"

"Yes, that's her,"

They sat there and drank the last bits of our tea. The atmosphere seemed a bit strange. We were used to be enemies but now we were sitting facing each other, talking so casually. It was Setsuna turned to question Tsukuyomi.

"How did you manage to stay alive? I'm sure I had kill you after I sent the last blow,"

"A young man saved me when I was in a midst of dying," Tsukuyomi replied.

"How so?" Setsuna had a bit of interest in this conversation.

"He 'reconstructed' me through magic. I'm human now," Tsukuyomi rose her hand to look at it.

"He must have very powerful magics to do such thing," Setsuna complimented the savior. Tsukuyomi smiled again. Her smile was a bit less devilish since she became human.

"Yes, he is strong."

Setsuna thought for a minute then spoke up again.

"I'm sorry, it must have hurt. I shouldn't have really go hard on you back there. I didn't know you betrayed Fate to helped us,"

"It's all right. I understand, sempai, after you just wanted to protect the princess,"

Setsuna was a bit uncomfortable when she heard 'princess'. Tsukuyomi saw what was happening and continued on with the conversation, digging deeper in details.

"So, how's the princess?"

"She's doing well," Setsuna then thought to herself, '_At least I hope that's truth,_'

"You are still protecting her, am I right?" She led out a small 'te-heh' laugh.

"It's my duty,"

"Now is it really because of that?"

Setsuna raised an eye brown at Tsukuyomi's sarcastic question.

"What do you mean…?"

"You can't lie to me, Setsuna-sempai. You're in love with Konoka-ojou-sama, am I right?"

The knight twitched at the girl's question and lost control of her own temper.

"What are you saying?! You know very much I cannot fall for Konoka-Ojousama," Setsuna slammed the floor.

"But you already fell for her," Tsukuyomi once again backfired Setsuna. She tried to control her anger and led it calmed down. Setsuna couldn't deny to what Tsukuyomi said, since they were all indeed the truth.

"What are you trying to get at here?" The knight stubbornly try to fought back.

"I just wanted to see your reaction when I bring up this topic. Now this proves that you really do still love Konoka-ojou-sama very much, even more than I expected you to be," Tsukuyomi smiled again with that somewhat-seemed-evil smile of hers. Setsunablushed lightly at what the loli-dressed-up girl said.

"What's your point here, Tsukuyomi?"

Tsukuyomi placed the tea cup down on the ground and stood up, heading toward the door.

"I'll come again sempai," Closing the door behind her, Tsukuyomi left Setsuna hanging with thoughts of her princess. She started to wonder if what Tsukuyomi said was really the truth…

Setsuna glared at the distant ceiling which had an imaginary image of her Kono-chan. Setsuna reached her hand towards it but from where she was, she couldn't reach her. Just as how her position as a knight was to protect the princess, nothing more.

Setsuna rested her eyes until she heard another three knocks on her door.

'_What's up with people today?_'

Setsuna raised her guards once again, grabbing her Yunagi. This time she didn't just sit there and wait for the person to led themselves in. She leaned on the wall near the door, keeping her sword in position but sheath. Setsuna carefully opened the door. Before even seeing who it was, she aimed the sheathed Yunagi at the person but was blocked by another sword.

"My my, you really haven't changed one bit Secchan!" The person smiled.

Setsuna was a shocked to see a boy with the exact same face as hers. She lowered her sword, for she knew this man was not of threat. Since she knew who he was.

"S-Setsuki…?" Setsuna shivered as she called out the name of the man who was still smiling at her.

"That's right! Long time no see, Secchan!" Unlike Setsuna, Setsuki was a bit on the cheerful side, instead of being serious all the time.

"Why are you here?" Setsuna was still surprised and shock at the sudden reunion she had with her long time friend.

"I come to meet you and Kono-chan, of course!"

Setsuna allowed Setsuki to come in. They both sat down on the floor.

"Hey Setsuki," Setsuna tried to get Setsuki's attention.

"Yes, what is it?" Setsuki responded as his name was heard.

"D-do you still… feel that way towards Kono-chan?" Setsuna asked quietly.

"So you remember what I said back then?" Setsuki smiled again.

"Y-…yes…" Setsuna faced another way. '_Of course I would remember…_'

"My reply to you," Setsuki paused for a minute to take a glance at Setsuna's worrying face, "Yes, I still love Kono-chan very much."

"So you came here to take her away?" Setsuna became unease.

"You can say that. Master Eishun had picked me to be her future husband. Just to let you know, I didn't request it, but I would be happy to accept the offer," Setsuki smiled innocently.

"What about Kono-chan? What would you do if she doesn't agree to this?" Setsuna asked, getting a bit serious on the subject. It _is _Konoka we are talking about.

Setsuki dropped his smile and stood up.

"We'll see…" The tone of his voice was deeper than usual as he replied to Setsuna's question.

'_What…?_' Setsuna was a bit confuse because of the tone that Setsuki spoke in.

Setsuki began walking away as he stopped when he had stepped outside to the forest. He faced Setsuna a last time before he head back to the castle.

"Either way Setsuna," The knight's attention was grasped when her name was called differently by her childhood friend, "I'm not giving Konoka to you…" The door than closed slowly until Setsuki's shadowed figure disappeared.

At the last line which was spoken left Setsuna, once again, in thoughts of confusing.

'_I'm not giving Konoka to you…_' Setsuki's words ran through Setsuna's head as she felt that these, too, are words she wanted to say to Setsuki.

In the middle of the forest stood a silent cabin, along with a girl, who tried to figure out her own true feelings.

* * *

The appearance of Tsukuyomi! Banzai!

I actually like this girl, I don't know why...maybe because I am a twisted person. Lol

She just seemed like she knows all Setsuna's weakness. Stalker. Lmao. She reminds me of myself. If I could be an anime character in Negima, I think she suits my situation Lol...

Well anyway!

**I Don't Own Anything of Negima! **Except Ichikawa Setsuki and the fanfiction.

Look forward to the next chapter and **please review**!!!

-**Seiren**


	4. Chapter 4: Back Into The Past

**Chapter 4: Back in the Past**

"So Konoka, what do you think about Setsuki?" Konoe Eishun grinned at his daughter.

Konoka was on the worry side. Her hands were grasped on her chest and her heart seems to never stop beating fast. Eishun's question didn't have a reply. He waited for a few seconds before asking his daughter again.

"Konoka," Eishun called out to her to make sure she was aware that her father was speaking to her.

Upon hearing her name, Konoka turned around to her father and gave him divided attention. She was still thinking about Setsuna and Setsuki. "Y-yes, father?"

"What do you think about Setsuki?" Eishun repeated his question from earlier.

From hearing the name Setsuki, her mind was now focused on the conversation.

"He became a good prince," Konoka replied, not getting the exact point of the question. A thought then struck in Konoka's mind, '_The next time I come back, and when I have become a good prince, I will come back asking for your hand in marriage._'

"I mean, is he good for you?" Eishun tried to let Konoka understand more of what he was asking.

"What do you mean, father?" Konoka paid attention to her father again, or at least she tried to.

Eishun sighed. He really didn't want to say this straight out but there was no choice since Konoka really didn't understand what was the point here.

"Is he good enough to become your future husband?"

Konoka paused for a minute and became a little nervous.

"Father…I…," Konoka was still being undecided.

A young man then entered the room, "I'm back."

"Welcome back, Setsuki-kun," Eishun greeted him.

Konoka turned around to face Setsuki. He smiled at Konoka, reminding her of Setsuna's smile. Her heart, then once again, skipped a beat.

"I'm back, Kono-chan."

"Welcome back, Set-kun!"

'_**Setsuna, just watch, I won't loose to you!**_'

Sakurazaki was finally able to rest in her futon. She laid her Yunagi right next to her, being protective just as always. Her mind was now full of thoughts of Konoka and Setsuki.

'_What's with Setsuki? I was certain he gave me a weird look back there. That look and that tone of voice, it was just exactly like back then…_', Setsuna thought, having one arm covering her view. She closed her eyes and remember how she and Konoka met Ichikawa Setsuki.

…_**Flashback…**_

"Secchan, catch this okay!?" Konoka lifted the paddle as the ball came at her. She hit it toward the shorter little girl with raven hair standing across from her.

"Okay, here I come-" The raven hair girl tried to hit the ball but missed terribly, causing it to land on her head. She placed her hands on her head, trying to ease the pain. Konoka then ran up to her dropping her paddle on the snow.

"Secchan! Are you okay?! Does it hurt?!" Konoka tried to help Setsuna up.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me, Kono-chan," Even though Setsuna said that, there was a small little tear on the edge of her eye.

"Let's stop playing for today," Konoka said picking up the paddles and the ball. Setsuna just merely nodded. Together, they headed back to the castle, Konoka's home.

"How do you feel now, Secchan?" Konoka turned to ask Setsuna when they got inside.

"Better. Thanks for asking, Kono-chan," Setsuna smiled at her princess. Konoka can't help but smile back at her guardian.

"Let me go get water for the both of us okay?" Konoka dashed to the kitchen.

"Wait, Kono-chan! Let me do it!" Setsuna yelled out but it was too late because Konoka already left.

Konoka headed to the kitchen. The water was a bit too high for her to reach. She stood on a chair, not knowing how dangerous that was for a kid like her, and took the water in her hand. She jumped off but accidently slipped.

"Ah!" Konoka yelped out. She closed her eyes and thought that she would feel some sort of pain but when she opened them, she was caught and saved. She looked up to see who caught her and that caught a bit of her attention.

"Are you okay?" The savior asked.

"Secchan!? Why are you here? I thought I told you to wait for me back there!" Konoka paused and look at the savior once again. "Hey, did you have a change of clothes? And did you just cut your hair just now?"

The savior, who Konoka called "Secchan", looked at her oddly.

"Um, sorry, but what did you call me just now?" The savior asked in a confused way.

Konoka was confused also.

"What are you saying, Secchan…?"

Just then, a voice coming toward the kitchen called out, "Setsuki-sama!"

"I'm over here!" The savior called out.

'_Setsuki…?_'

A lady in a maid outfit approached the two of them, who were on the floor with 'Setsuki' holding onto Konoka.

"What happened here, Setsuki-sama!?" She asked panicking, not knowing what to do.

"It's nothing, Oshiba-san," 'Setsuki' answered then looked at Konoka again. "Um, could you please get up…?" 'Setsuki' tried to ask politely. Konoka was in a trance but got up.

"The king wish to see you, Setsuki-sama."

"Okay, I'll be there right away. Go there first," The maid bowed then left.

"Hey, next time be careful, okay?" 'Setsuki' smiled then left, following the direction where the lady headed to. Konoka could feel her heart beat faster when the savior smiled.

'_W-wha-what is going on here!?_'

Konoka was able to got back safely, without tripping this time. From a few feet away, she could see her small little guardian playing with a bird.

"Kono-chan is sure taking a long time…" Setsuna got up and turned around to see a dazed out Konoka. "Kono-chan!" She happily walked up to her and called out the princess's name, "Oi, Kono-chan..." Setsuna tried waving in front of Konoka's face to get her attention, but it was no use. Setsuna decided to block Konoka's path by standing in front of her. She placed her hands on Konoka's shoulders and yelled out the princess' name, "KONO-CHAN!"

Konoka broke out of her daydreaming and paid attention to the one who called out her name.

"Oh, Secchan, what's the matter-" When Konoka realized who she was talking to, she did the same thing Setsuna just did a few seconds ago, just a bit louder, "SECCHAN!?"

Setsuna was surprised at the sudden shout at her name. "Y-yes, what is it Kono-chan?" She rubbed her ears trying to get back her hearing senses.

"Weren't you in the kitchen a minute ago!?" Konoka began getting even more confuse than ever.

"Wha-what? You told me to wait here so I did."

"So who was that back there!?"

"Who are you talking about? Are you okay Kono-chan?"

"Back there in the kitchen, I fell and someone caught me. That person looks exactly like you!" Konoka exclaimed.

"Kono-chan, you're not serious are you. Did you see wrong?" The young knight said doubting her princess's words.

"Your face is the most memorable one in my head, of course I wouldn't see wrong!"

Setsuna blushed and felt a little happiness in her heart when Konoka said her face was the most memorable.

"Well there can't be two me's. And I don't remember having a twin."

"But-" Konoka was cut by a voice who called out to her.

"Konoka-ojou-sama, the king wish to speak with you and Sakurazaki-chan at the Imperial Hall," Konoka's maid announced to the two kids.

"Yes, we'll be there right away," Setsuna replied for both Konoka and her. "Come on, Kono-chan, stop thinking nonsense and let's go meet your father," Setsuna grabbed Konoka's hand and dragged her along to the Imperial Hall.

When the two of them got to the Emperial Hall, they couldn't believe who was in front of them. Konoka's savior, and the one with the same face as Setsuna.

"Master Eishun, why is there a mirror in front of me?" Setsuna was freaked out, for she could not accept what her eyes saw. Konoe Eishun laughed politely.

"Setsuna, believe it or not but what your eyes see are not lies. Therefore the person in front of you is real, not a reflection of yourself," Eishun explained thoroughly.

Konoka was surprised and excited to see two people with the same faces. She ran over to the one who looked like Setsuna and grabbed the person's hands. Setsuna snapped back to reality and stare at Konoka.

"Hey, what's your name!?" Konoka asked cheerfully, with the eyes of glittery excitement. The person was surprised at the sudden grasp, while Setsuna just stood there staring at them uncomfortably.

"Um, it's Ichikawa Setsuki," The person replied with a little bit of nervousness because of how close Konoka was.

Konoka pondered for a bit then spoke up again, "I thought I heard that name somewhere before."

"You did Konoka. Ichikawa Setsuki is the prince of our neighboring country."

Both Konoka and Setsuna's attention were suddenly drawn towards Setsuki.

"Prince, so that means…," Setsuna began saying while slowly approaching Setsuki, "you're a boy!?" Konoka finished Setsuna's line for her.

"Um, yes," Setsuki replied with discomfort for Konoka was getting closer by the minute. '_I don't see how I look like a girl…_'

Anyone would be surprise for Setsuki has such a beauty like that of a girl, or another way to say it, like Setsuna's. He had beautiful black raven hair, soft pale skin, and "seductive" looking eyes that could make anyone fluster.

Setsuna was also uncomfortable seeing her princess being close with some boy they just met. She approached Konoka and dragged her away from Setsuki, in a way that didn't cause pain to her Ojou-sama. Setsuki, while no one was looking, winked at Setsuna and mouthed, "Thank you." Setsuna merely ignored him out of bad mood because of what Konoka did.

Setsuki then turned to Konoka and asked for her name, "Excuse me, will you grant me the honor of knowing your name?" and because of this gentle gesture of greeting and that face caused Konoka to blushed hard.

"Y-yes. My name is Konoe Konoka," Now it was Konoka's turn to feel nervous. Setsuna's chest tighten, she couldn't stand the sight of those two smiling at each other.

"So you are the Princess Konoka? You're really beautiful, princess," Setsuki lifted Konoka's hand and kissed it softly, something a gentleman would do. He smiled at her with a gentle smile. Konoka blushed harder and she tried to cover it with her other free hand. There were only two reasons Konoka would blush. One, she was being kissed by a handsome prince, Setsuki, or two, the fact his face resemble her knight was the cause of this.

Setsuna, once again, felt uneasy by the atmosphere, the glittery scene of a prince and a princess. Setsuna was about to walk away when her Master, Eishun, started introducing her to Setsuki.

"And this girl over here is Sakurazaki Setsuna. She's a Shinmeiryu warrior, as well. I was surprised to see how much you two look alike," The king led out a small laugh.

Setsuki dropped Konoka's hand gently and walked over to Setsuna, who still seemed a bit ticked off. He raised his hand toward Setsuna, asking for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Setsuna-chan," He smiled again, as though it was a habit or something he just feel like doing.

'_Why does his smile seems so fake…?_'

"Nice to meet you, too, Ichikawa-san," Setsuna politely shook Setsuki's hand but quickly let go.

"It's getting dark, Konoka and Setsuna, you two should head back to your room,"

"Yes, master," Setsuna bowed to Eishun and Setsuki. She grabbed Konoka's hand and started dragging her toward the exit.

'_Why is Secchan in such a rush?_' Konoka ask herself ask she was being dragged away.

'_Why does it hurts so much…_' Setsuna had one hand dragging Konoka while the other holding onto her chest.

"I'll head back as well. Excuse me," Setsuki also bowed at Eishun and started walking along side with the other two kids. He quickly walked past Setsuna and whispered something silently so only Setsuna and he would hear. "So I guess…you're the one I'm going against, Sakurazaki Setsuna."

Setsuna shuddered at the cold tone of voice and looked at Setsuki, as he gave her a death stare only she would see.

'_What's with him…?_'

It was night time when the two children began to sleep next to each other. They awaited for everyone to exit the room before they had a night time chat.

"Hey, Secchan, are you sure you don't have a twin?" Konoka poked Setsuna who turned the other way facing her back against Konoka.

"Yea, positive. Why, Kono-chan?" Setsuna turned to face her princess when she was called.

"Set-kun looks a lot like you! Almost like a reflection," Konoka said cheerfully.

Setsuna's chest tighten when she heard Konoka called the boy's name as if he was really close.

"Since when you started to call him that…?" Setsuna whispered.

"Just now! I think it would be a good nickname for him," Konoka exclaimed, almost too loud.

"Kono-chan," Setsuna called out her princess's name.

"Yes, what is it, Secchan?"

"There is something wrong with that boy, be careful around him okay?"

"You're being way to cautious again, Secchan. Let's just sleep now," Konoka hugged Setsuna closer to her, but Setsuna was too busy thinking about Setsuki to even paid attention to that. A few minutes later, they both fell asleep soundly.

…_13 Months Later…_

"Do you have to really leave, Set-kun?!" Konoka tugged Setsuki who was carrying packs of luggage.

"I'm sorry, Kono-chan, I have to leave to study abroad or there may be no chance later on. I'll come back. I promise," Setsuki smiled leaving his luggage down for a second to hug Konoka.

"Young Master, we have to get going. The train will leave soon," A butler beside Setsuki reminded him.

"Yes," Setsuki released Konoka but she refused to let him go.

Setsuna approached the two of them and patted Konoka. "You should let him go, Kono-chan," Konoka led go of Setsuki and wiped her tears.

"You promise you'd come back?" Konoka asked, shedding tears once again.

"Yes, I promise," Setsuki began to leave. He left his packed stuffs in the wagon and whispered something to his butler. The butler then headed on first while Setsuki ran back quickly to Konoka.

Konoka looked up to see Setsuki approaching her. He grabbed her arm and landed a small kiss on her forehead. Konoka was surprised to point she stopped crying. Setsuna just stood there, speechless at the scene. She didn't know what to do, no… she can't do anything. Setsuna knew she didn't have the right to do anything.

"I like you Kono-chan. The next time I come back, and when I have become a good prince, I will come back asking for your hand in marriage," Setsuki smiled for the last time until they meet again. He walked over to Setsuna and whispered something in her ears, "I'm one step ahead of you, Setsuna." Setsuna was shocked at the last words. Setsuki was finally satisfied then left on the wagon as it trailed away to a far away country.

The two girls stood there frozen in thoughts. Konoka's heart was beating fast while Setsuna's heart could only feel pain. In the mind flowed only with Setsuki's words.

'_Set-kun like me?!_'

'_One step ahead…What did he mean by that…? His voice sounds scary, almost not like the usual Setsuki. _'

The next time the princess and the knight meet the prince would be a unpredictable story.

…_**End of Flashback…**_

* * *

Haha...I think I rushed in this chapter a bit ^^;

Well, at least you get to know more about Prince Setsuki, haha.

Please review! I want to hear everyone's opinion when they read this. _(Even about Setsuki XD)_

The next chapter may have a cliffhanger fufufufu ----evil laughter lol

Once again,** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF NEGIMA**!

-**Seiren**


	5. Chapter 5: Lure of The Trap

**Chapter 5: Lure of the Trap**

It was daylight outside when the sun finally reached the point where its sunlight would give enough shine to the world. A fellow half demon walked down the woods to take a nice morning bath. Her angel-like wings were summoned as they were carefully treated by their owner. She looked at her wings while there was a sadden look on her face.

'_I'm the different from him. He's a better choice for the princess. I'm just a lowly half demon._'

The hanyou dried herself with a clean towel and dressed in traditional kendo's clothes. She then grabbed her sword, Yunagi, and then headed deeper into the woods where she would meet a friend.

A fairly dark skinned girl around the hanyou's age was found sitting on a sturdy stone, cleaning her pistols. She did not look up when Setsuna approached her but rather kept a calm attitude. "There are a lot of dangerous demons lurking around town lately," she spoke up. There were no greetings between the two but more of a straight-to-the-point conversation.

"Have they been troubling the town folks?" Setsuna asked, while she sat herself on a comfortable spot next to the girl.

"A few of them. As a bounty hunter, I got myself a job to eliminate one or two demons that have been attacking the villagers. Would you care to join me again, Setsuna?" The dark skinned girl lit up a light smile while loading the newest and unused bullets into her Double Eagles.

"I don't mind, but what happened to your…uh…," Setsuna tried to think of a way to phrase a certain someone, "…girlfr-" Before Setsuna could finish what she was about to say, the other girl's pistol was under Setsuna's neck.

"You say another word and I'll shoot you for real, Setsuna." She threatened. Setsuna could felt a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Alright, I get it," Setsuna replied nervously, but more in a joking way. She stood up as she wiped off the leaves that have fallen on her Hakama pants.

"The award money still would be mine," the dark skinned girl lowered her gun and stood up as well. They then began to head towards the direction of the Mahora town.

After getting rid of all the demons with a bounty on their heads, the two friends began to take a walk around town. The Mahora Town was peaceful since the last time Negi Springfield, their former teacher, together with his Ala Alba crew defeated Fate Averrancus, or Tertium.

Setsuna was in a dazed mode. All she did during the walk was either glaring off space or down at the floor. The gunslinger finally tried to break the awkward silence.

"Something's bothering you," She said, more like in a statement but not a question. She knew there was something wrong with the usual calm Setsuna who always kept a serious expression. But now the girl had a worry look on her face.

"You can tell, can't you, Tatsumiya?" Setsuna did not try to deny it.

"Is it about your 'Konoka-Ojou-sama again?" Mana questioned in a teasingly way because she knew she was right either way.

Setsuna quietly nodded.

"You know, it's better to say it out then to keep it in. When do you plan to tell her what you feel, Setsuna? It's has been years now, are you going to wait until Konoka marry _then_ tell her?" Mana was being wise today, or maybe she had always been. Setsuna felt that she could rely on Mana for advices.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her soon enough," Setsuna said with confidence. Mana was a little shock by this.

"Setsuna, someone appeared in your way, am I right? That's not the usual answer you give me," Mana asked with a little of certainty that something had happened.

"…," Setsuna kept silence for a minute before staring straight into Mana's cold eagle eyes, "Yes." That was her answer.

Mana gave Setsuna a trustful smile, "I hope you get the princess."

"I will…" Setsuna paused for a minute then thought of what she just said a few milliseconds ago before a dark blush appeared on her face. Mana snickered. Now this was the usual Setsuna.

"Let's not talk about me," Setsuna changed the subject and looked at Mana again who was wondering what they would talk about now, "so how is your relationship going with… you-know-who." It was Setsuna's turn to tease Mana. She refrained herself from mentioning the person's name so that she would not be threaten by those scary looking guns. It was not as easy to tease Mana in the past but now that things had changed because Mana finally found a decent someone.

"I'm not answering that…" Mana walked ahead but was a bit slow to have Setsuna caught her face reddened.

* * *

Back at the castle, a princess stared out the window as if she was waiting for a certain someone to come. She did not want a prince, but what she wanted was a loyal knight. Not in a horse, but flying in angelic white wings. She gave out a distant sigh and looked at the old looking pocket watch. It would be three more hours until the appointed time. The princess was unsatisfied. She wanted to meet her knight right now.

"Kono-chan?" A call for her name was heard behind the princess's door.

"Secchan!?" Konoka leaped in excitement. She ran towards the door opening it, and without a second look at the person, she jumped and hugged what seems to be a mistake.

"Kono…-chan…?"

"I miss you so much, Secchan! I was waiting for you and couldn't get a decent sleep!" Konoka was then pushed back right after finishing her last sentence. She was shocked and very disappointed at who was standing there in front of her.

Setsuki was there with a thick cloak covering his whole body. He had one of his hands on the princess shoulders while trying to force a smile to cover his anger, pretending he did not hear a single word. "May I have the pleasure of having dinner with you, princess?" He clenched his fist out of Konoka's sight.

"Oh, it's you Set-kun," Konoka said, while having a little of embarrassment in her voice.

"So…?" Setsuki was still waiting for a reply.

Konoka turned around to look at the time, '_It would be a long time until I meet Secchan, so it wouldn't be a bad idea going out with Set-kun first._' Konoka turned back to Setsuki and nodded with a smile. There was a sign of relieve on Setsuki's face.

"Then let's go," Setsuki held out his hand, waiting for a grasp from the princess. Konoka look at his hand and then at his face. The princess blushed then, with a slight of hesitation, she took his hand. Setsuki grabbed hold of it with a smile on his face.

'_Looks like the first step is done…_' Setsuki silently snickered.

They arrived at the dining hall where the food was already prepared on a table for two, and was ready to be feed on. Konoka was surprise at the sudden change of atmosphere. Setsuki smiled with satisfaction at the well planned arrangements that he had set. He unbuttoned his thick coat and handed it to the nearby maid, and also signaled her to leave them alone. When the room was filled with only the prince and the princess, Setsuki stood in front of Konoka, whose eyes were fixing on the display in front of her. Setsuki was nicely dressed in a butler's suit. Konoka's face reddened the minute he was in her sight.

"Let me be your assistant today, my dear princess. I'll do my very best to please you," Setsuki smiled, posing much like a butler. He had his arms politely gestured and a smile that disable the princess to reject. He guided Konoka to her seat, pulling the chair for her to sit on. It was a very gentleman thing to do.

"You should eat, too, Set-kun," Konoka said while giggling at Setsuki's actions. He nodded and sat himself down on the chair opposite's of Konoka's.

The atmosphere was beautiful as the prince and princess began their meal. There was a silence for a while, and only the sound of banging forks and knives could be heard. After the dinner, the two stood near the castle's giant windows where they would see the moon high up in the sky. Konoka giggled again, recalling what Setsuki did.

"Is there something funny?" Setsuki asked.

"Was that some sort of practice, Set-kun? You are like the real thing. I guess you really are a gentleman," Konoka replied looking at Setsuki.

Setsuki grinned slightly, so that Konoka would not see it. It was as though he was waiting for this reply. Silently moving his lips, he said something that shocked Konoka.

"Anything for you, Ojou-sama," Setsuki's tone changed a little, sounding like a certain someone. He moved closer to Konoka, nudging her to a corner. He placed his hands on the wall so that Konoka would not escape. Konoka tried to move away but there was no way to ignore the face in front of her. She could not control the rising temperature and the fast beating of her heart.

"Set-kun, what are you-" Konoka half spoken line was cut when her lips were kissed by the young man in front of her. Konoka was now in a trance. She could not somehow force herself out of the gentle kiss that Setsuki was giving her. But then, a quick image then flashed through Konoka's confused mind, reminding her who she really love. She pushed Setsuki away from her, breaking the kiss.

"I-I'm sorry, Set-kun. My heart is taken," Konoka said staring at Setsuki with half teary eyes from the shock. She then dashed outside, but Setsuki did not follow her, instead, he stood there and glare down from the large window. He was staring at the direction of Konoka's backyard.

'_Looks like I lost before I actually begun… Now for the last plan, I wonder how the other side is doing?_'

* * *

**OMGOSH I AM FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!**

I apologize for those who have waited long ^^; My laptop has all the files and it just HAD to break down. I managed to finish this chapter before the whole computer resets. Phew! ^^

If there are grammars mistakes or misspelled words, I apologize again! I did not have time to fix everything or even go over it (and even the chapter is short TT^TT), but I hope you liked this chapter.

Things are getting more suspenseful haha...

I got quite a few reviews saying they hate Setsuki...poor guy haha ^^;

WELL ANYWAY! **Fanfiction's credit is mine but characters and original story lines BELONGS TO KEN AKAMATSU!**

If you are wondering who is the "_OTHER SIDE_", wait for a few weeks for the new chapter to be make.

**Plus!** For those who are wondering who is Mana's secret someone, you will have to check my soon-to-be-release fanfiction!

Look forward to it and **PLEASE REVIEW!** [[It encourages me to write XD]]

Oh and...**HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY SECCHAN!**

-**Seiren**


	6. Chapter 6: The Final Trick

**Chapter 6: The Final Trick**

It was already dark and the moon had lit up again like the previous night, in which the clock's hand had already strike west. Setsuna has already found herself walking at the appointed place. The knight had her Yunagi in hand, just for safety. The basement's entrance was already in her sight when she managed to successfully sneaked in. She walked towards it, with a little hesitation in mind.

'_What should I say to Kono-chan…how should I act today…? What should I do?_' Those thoughts repeated numerous times when she slowly approached the entrance of their "secret new home". Setsuna stopped when she was three inches away from the digged up hole. She squeezed Yunagi tightly. There were signs of confidence in her eyes. '_Mana is right…I should take action before it's too late. I really…_' she paused for a minute and had a sadden look on her face, '_…I really… don't want to see Kono-chan to marry someone._' Setsuna then jumped in the dark hole. With the help of the shine the moon gave out, the "house" wasn't pitched dark as she expected. '_Kono-chan must have spent time researching on where the moon would shine. She's working hard._' Setsuna giggled silently.

Setsuna walked a bit further in. She was still amazed on big the base was. With her sharp eyes, she looked for the sight of the princess…but, to her surprise, Konoka was not there. There was a tint of break down in Setsuna's heart.

"I guess she forgot about it then," Setsuna sighed with disappointment. She had doubts in her mind on how Konoka felt about her.

'_**I'm in love with you, Secchan.**_'

A quick flashback from the day before helped Setsuna to recovered her thoughts. The words that Konoka said to her: in her heart, Setsuna was positive they weren't lies. Setsuna just smiled when she thought about Konoka's cute expressions and began to remember how they met, and how they spent time with each other. Those memories were precious to her as much as they were to Konoka. And Setsuna loved the princess just as much.

Setsuna decided to take a quick rest on the bed just beside the entrance, which was already somehow set in the base, as she waited for her princess. She was already tired from the rough day of bounty hunting, and her mind began to play around with her.

'_Isn't it usually the prince who comes for the princess…oh wait, I'm not a prince. I'm just a lowly half demon. Setsuki is the prince…_ _Prince comes for princess… comes for princess…_' After a few last words that she thought, Setsuna abruptly awaken from her drowsiness, jolting, and began to clearly think. "Could…could Kono-chan be with Setsuki…? What if he do weird things to her. This isn't good….I got to go find her!" With the thoughts of Konoka being in danger, Setsuna grabbed her Yunagi that was laid on the bed and quickly dashed out the entrance, but just then…someone stopped her in her tracks. Someone she did not expect to see.

"How are you sempai?" With a small evil-looking grin, Tsukuyomi greeted her dear upperclassman.

"You-… What are you doing here? No, wait, how did you find this place!?" Setsuna backed away from Tsukuyomi, preparing for anything that would come. '_I couldn't even sense her!_' Setsuna thought, a little bit disappointed about herself.

Tsukuyomi gave out another small giggle while covering her mouth with the white furry fan she was holding. "I _did_say that I was going to visit you again, Setsuna-sempai. I just happen to find you by _accident_," Tsukuyomi replied, stressing a bit on the word 'accident', indicating that she was pretty much lying that their meeting was a coincidence.

"I'm sorry Tsukuyomi, I don't have time to talk to you. I have to go right now," Setsuna said while passing Tsukuyomi to get to the exit. But just about when Setsuna was leaving, Tsukuyomi suggested something to Setsuna that shocked her big time.

"I wouldn't go to the princess if I was you. She is probably enjoying her time with her 'true love' by now," Tsukuyomi giggled once again, a bit more teasingly and evil-like while she looked at Setsuna whose attention was now all went only to her.

"What are you saying Tsukuyomi…?" Setsuna had almost lost her balance when she heard such a statement coming from Tsukuyomi.

"I'm saying you should leave the prince and the princess alone so that they can spend their little time together. After all you're just a knight. The princess's protector. Nothing more, am I right…?"

"It can't be…" Setsuna could not believe that Konoka, who had once confessed to her just the other night, was now betraying her love. She slumped on the nearby bed, laying her face on the soft surface. Setsuna tried to hold in her tears as they silently fall down her cheeks and onto the soiled ground.

Tsukuyomi saught this mood as an advantage and decided to take a step further. Closing her fan, she used its tip raise Setsuna's chin making the poor girl face her.

"As for me, I would never betray you Setsuna-sempai. That is because… I-Love-You, Setsuna," Tsukuyomi, not waiting for another second, instantly pressed her lips against Setsuna, whose eyes were wide open with surprise. She did not saw it was coming but now it was already too late. Setsuna…had already fallen in the trap.

Their tounges were intertwined in the kiss. Setsuna did not dare to kiss back because one wrong move could turn the tide. Nor did she try to break the kiss because of a strange feeling inside of Setsuna, telling her that it somehow felt_ good_. Tsukuyomi took this, yet again, to her advantage. Moving one hand, she began to dive in Setsuna's shirt, reach for knight small chest. The other girl twitched and tried to stop this from happening but the grasp of the doll-like girl was too much for her to go against. Their kiss did not break and the tension began continue to get even more fierce with each and every movement Tsukuyomi was taking. Tsuyukomi removed her lips from Setsuna's and began to aim recklessly and somewhere else. The knight still could not budge and was forced to witness the other person reaching for her neck and down to undoing the wrapped bandages around her chest. Setsuna knew she shouldn't respond to this, but Setsuna couldn't help but let out a soft moan.

"If it weren't for those stupid plans of that jerk Setsuki, I would have taken the faster and easier way," Tsukuyomi snickered at the success of her plans and began to whisper silently as she continued to do what she wanted. But these words soon changed the atmosphere for Setsuna has heard of the name 'Setsuki'. Setsuna pushed away Tsukuyomi forcefully and stood up, keeping a distance from the dangerous girl.

"How do you know Setsuki?! More importantly, what plans are you talking about?" Setsuna said in a panicking voice while trying to properly dress back her shirt and hakama pants.

Tsukuyomi stood up as well but still did not speak.

"TELL ME TSUKUYOMI! WHAT PLANS ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Now Setsuna was raising her voice at the other girl. She was frustrated indeed.

"That jerk Setsuki, he planned to make the princess his… by force," Tsukuyomi finally replied, with a more serious expression than usual.

"W-what… by force…? What do you mean?!" Setsuna asked. Confusions and disorder as entered Setsuna's unease mind.

Tsukuyomi looked at Setsuna then at the floor. She gave out a deep sigh, "I guess I'll tell you," Tsukuyomi sat herself on the soft cushion of the bed. Setsuna referred to stand for she felt too insecure after what had just happened. "It all started when I first met Setsuki…"

…_**Meanwhile…**_

With heavily breathing exhaustion, Konoka stopped running after she had ran far away from Setsuki. Konoka left her hand on her chest as she felt her heart was still pounding. Was it from the running? Or was it from Setsuki? Or… did Konoka felt that she just betray the person she loved? Questions were flowing into Konoka's mind. She had always known how Ichikawa Setsuki felt about her. Even if they were too young to understand any matter about love, she still knew that Setsuki was being serious. Konoka knew because she had felt the same way toward another person, and that person will be the only she love. Even if the prince has the same face as her knight, there was no way she could feel the same way.

'_I'm sorry, Set-kun. There is one spot in my heart and it was taken… a long time ago._'

Konoka decided to walk toward the direction of her room to take a rest. Again, way too many things happened in one day for one person to handle. Then… a quick reminder flashed through Konoka's head.

'_**Then I'll see you tomorrow, Kono-chan.**_'

Konoka then quickly searched for a nearby clock in sight. There, ticking through time, the time told her it was almost ten, way past the appointed hour.

'_I'm late! Secchan must have been waiting for me all this time! I must go to her quick!_'

Konoka began running again, but more in an anxious mood, just to see her knight again. There were some things the princess wanted to tell her angel.

…_**Back at the base…**_

"You know Setsuna, it's really hard to talk to someone when they are like fifteen feet away," Tsukuyomi stated. Setsuna was hesitating to move forward for she was too frightened of what could happen. "I won't do anything, just sit here, it's easier to talk. You can bring your sword if you're still scare."

"Who said I was scare?" Setsuna was pouting at the word 'scare'.

"You know how easy it is to read you. Now do you want to hear the 'plans' or not? Or in fact, do you even want to save your Ojou-sama?" Tsukuyomi was being unusually calm and serious. Setsuna's attention was finally captured when she heard about her princess. She gave in and decided to sit next to Tsukuyomi, and of course, was keeping Yunagi in hand.

"Now… like I said, it all started with how I met that jerk Setsuki. I was nearly killed by the wound that you and the rest of Ala Alba inflicted," Tsukuyomi was glaring over at Setsuna to see if she felt any regret, and it somehow did made Setsuna has a sad face. Tsukuyomi then continue, "By the next time I awaken, I found myself at The Kingdom of Nehiga. The first person I saw was Setsuki himself. I thought he was you, Setsuna-sempai, but it appeared he is just a half wimpy jerk!" Tsukuyomi complained once again about Setsuki and sounded a bit disappointed recalling that it wasn't Setsuna that was the first person she saw, "On what he said, I was magically 'constructed' back alive and the exchange that was my demon's powers."

"I see, so he was the person that saved your life. Loosing your demon powers is not that bad. I think it relieves you from all the worries in life-" Setsuna said and was cut in by Tsukuyomi.

"But in return, you can't protect your loved one."

Setsuna was a bit struck by this. She always thought that she wanted to become a normal human with a normal life and that loosing all her demon powers wouldn't be so bad. But Tsukuyomi was right, without the demon powers that she had, she wouldn't be able to protect Konoka from all those powerful spell casters and fighters. Setsuna may not even be able to protect herself.

"As I was saying… after three years later, when I had completely gained back my swordsmanship skills, I heard he was granted the permission to pay a visit to the princess in the other kingdom, who will later, possibly become his wife. You should know who this is," Tsukuyomi looked at Setsuna nodded sadly. "I then later found out that you were also in the Mahora Kingdom, same with the princess. But it was no surprise to me you both ended up in the same place." Tsukuyomi snickered at the blushing face Setsuna had on. "He then requested me to help me with his 'plan'," Setsuna began to get straighten up when she heard about this 'pla_n_'. "He knew I liked you so he asked if I could lure you away from Konoka. The plan was for him to first get friendly once again with you and Setsuna, apparently he failed to do so on your case. I was to pay a visit to you, but I intended to do that even if he hadn't told me. Then, it was planned that he would take this slowly, but the next day, Setsuki changed his mind to force the princess to fall for him. So that's all I know, I had no concern of what he was going to do with the princess. I just wanted to get this over with," Tsukuyomi finished her somewhat-turned-out-to-be-long story.

"So you… really didn't mean it when you said you love me?" Setsuna was curious and asked the question in accident.

Tsukuyomi glare distantly at the moon then back at Setsuna, "Not really," was all she said.

Setsuna began to get the idea of this whole point and why Tsukuyomi was doing it but kept quiet. The silence ended when Tsukuyomi brought up the main point on why they were talking about this 'plan'.

"Wait," Something struck Tsukuyomi as she was reminded what kind of situation they are in, "…the princess… Setsuna-sempai you must go look for her! She should be at the room near the dinning hall!" Tsukuyomi's tone turned back into the loli type of tone but kept a serious look on her face.

Setsuna stood up and began to dash for the entrance, looking as if she was in a panicking mode, well… she was. The knight stopped mid-way before she climbed onto the ladder to exit the base. She glared back at the other girl smiling cheerfully.

"Thank you Tsukuyomi. I'm in your debt."

"It's no biggie," Tsukuyomi waved good-bye as Setsuna left to find her Ojou-sama.

The girl was left looking at the moon and the only light that the basement received. She clasped her hands to her face, covering her sad expression.

In a silent whisper, the girl said, "Just a little more… and I would be able to forget him…"

Passing each other, going different directions, the eyes of the knight and the princess did not met as they ran parallel ways.

"SECCHAN!" The princess yelled as she thoughtlessly jumped in the basement. To her surprise, someone else was there, and she just seemed to know the person.

"You… you're the… Scary lady?"

"P-princess…?"

The knight ran endlessly to the place where she was expected to see the princess… but instead all she saw was someone else: a different person but like a reflection of herself.

"Setsuna…?" The prince turned around to face the knight.

"Where's the princess, Setsuki!?" The shout of the Shinmeiryu warrior echoed in the room.

Anger, despair, sadness, and confusion began to swell up in each person. What would be the ending of this tale?

* * *

To my suprise...this chapter somehow turned to be _really_ suspenseful O.O

I think I was blushing when I typed the 'action' scene between Tsukuyomi and Setsuna.

I'm really going against my writting rules of first-kisses-are-meant-to-be-for-the-person-you-love LMAO. But sometimes you got rid of your interests to create something interesting ^^

There still so many people that hated Setsuki O.O

The next chapter will be the final one!

Just so readers know, there will be side stories that can be count as prequels are sequels.

Example: The upcoming new fanfiction of Mana x ????? There will also be a short story of how Setsuki met Tsukuyomi.

**ALL CHARACTERS** (except Setsuki) **AND STORYLINES** (except the fanfiction itself) **BELONGS TO KEN AKAMATSU!**

**Please review, and again, reviews encouraged me to write ^^**

-**Seiren**


	7. Chapter 7: The Ending Battle

**Chapter 7: The Ending Battle**

"Where's the princess?!" The knight shouted at the prince while trying to catch her breath from the endless run.

Seeing to his advantage, the prince gave a reply of lies, "The princess doesn't belong to you, she's mine now," Setsuki putting his hand in the loyal cape, searching for something.

"I'm asking you Setsuki, where is Konoka-Ojou-sama!?" The voice of Setsuna rose as she was ticked off by the attitude she received from her rival.

"You don't need to know… or rather, you don't have the right to," Setsuki pulled out a card from his loyal cape.

"T-that is…-" Setsuna noticed the familiar looking card. She was taken back by shock that Setsuki even had one.

"Pactio Card," Setsuki turned to front of the card to reveal an image of himself and his attributes. With a silent whisper, Setsuki activated its powers, "Adeat…" Setsuki was now dressed in a mage's black coat and clothing of a prince. Replacing the card came two nodachi and a pair of black wings behind Setsuki's back.

"Black Wings!? Setsuki how did you…?" Setsuna was knocked back by the wings that were summoned. No human should have the power to wield wings unless they are from the bird tribe. Plus, the fact that the wings are black was a real shock to the hanyou.

"You must have met Tsukuyomi before coming here, and then you must have realized that her magic powers are completely gone," Setsuki explained, slowly bits by bits.

Setsuna began to get where he was going at, "Don't tell me… Setsuki, you-"

"Yes, that's right. I drained the power out of that worthless girl into my body. Now all of her magic powers are mine," Setsuki smirked.

"Setsuki, how could you do that!?" Setsuna questioned. She could not believe what type of person Setsuki had became.

"Demons have no feelings, Setsuna…" The heartless prince stated, aiming right at Setsuna's feelings.

Angered by the words of her childhood friend, the half demon released her white wings, attacking recklessly at the prince with her Yunagi. Unluckily it was blocked by the other person's long blade. Setsuna, with her demonic strength, pushed Setsuki out the glass window, breaking it into shard bits. Having wings himself, Setsuki was able to dodge the rough fall and flew to the air. Standing face to face, the two began a battle that could cause death to one of them.

* * *

Back in the secret base, Konoka encountered someone she thought she would never once meet again.

"Why are you here? Where's Secchan?" Konoka backed away slowly. She was scare of what may happen to her.

"I should be asking that princess! Aren't you supposed to be with Setsuki!?" Tsukuyomi, with surprised, stood up from the bed and faced Konoka.

"You know Set-kun!?" Konoka was also surprised that her former enemy knew of her childhood friend.

"Never mind that. Don't tell me you left that Setsuki in the room alone!?" Tsukuyomi asked, really wanting to know the answer.

"Yes… He's probably only in the room right now… but why you ask…?" Konoka answered.

Tsukuyomi slammed her face with her hand. "This is bad princess! We got to get there right _now_. To leave those two alone is the worst scenario! They could enter a duel-to-the-death and one of them _would_ die!" Tsukuyomi got straight to point.

Konoka could not believe what she heard. One side told her not to listen to the words of her former enemy. The other side begged her to go to Setsuna's side. Of course, if any matter includes Setsuna, then she would choose the safety of her knight as her top priory. Even if this was all a lie, she won't know until she sees it for herself.

"Please take me there!"

Taking the arm of the princess, Tsukuyomi lifted her up to her back, carrying her in the most stable position. "Hold on, tight."

With that demand of the princess, Konoka was carried by Tsukuyomi straight to where a furious battle occurred.

* * *

Only by moving slightly with his sword, the prince was able to block all attacks the knight threw at him. "You know… for a half demon, you're not half bad." Setsuki smirked. He ran by Setsuna with an unseen movement. The knight's hair was untied, and the ribbon which hold it up, was in the possession of the prince. Setsuna looked behind to face Setsuki.

"Setsuna, you're still as weak as ever," There was a cold expression on the prince's face. 'Weak' was one of the words Setsuna hate the most. The knight could not let this by, and charged once again.

In every direction and in every way, it seemed there was no way getting through Setsuki. The half demon did not use her Shinmeiryu skills, because in her heart, she didn't want to hurt her friend, even if her anger in the current situation could lead to a killing temptation.

Setsuki was getting tired with all the weak attacks Setsuna was giving him. With the last block, he used his wings to enforced more strength enough to push Setsuna about twenty feet away.

"Setsuki, why aren't you attacking!?" Setsuna shouted.

"Who said I wasn't going to?" Ticked off by the boring swords duel they were having. With a silence call, Setsuki whispered, "Tredecim Hora," the name of his other artifact. A book then landed on air near Setsuki's palm. It stood still, closed, waiting for its orders. "Now Setsuna… let's see if you can handle my spells."

* * *

"Hey scary lady," Konoka whispered.

"It's Tsukuyomi, princess," Tsukuyomi was tired of hearing the odd nickname that the princess used to call her.

"Tsukuyomi-san, what did you mean when one of them would die?"

"You're so awfully dense princess." Tsukuyomi truthfully said. '_I can see how you are the key to how all this started,_' she thought. Tsukuyomi sighed, and began to explain, "One of them would pick a fight, and then those two will enter a battle. There is no doubt that one of them would end up in the grave…" There was a pause before Tsukuyomi continued in a silent whisper, "Although I pretty much know who that would be…" Tsukuyomi didn't feel like continuing, and left what she said hanging, until Konoka poked her.

"Tsukuyomi-san, please tell me," Konoka didn't really want to know but something told her she needed to know. Even Konoka didn't want neither of them to die, in her heart, she still wanted 'the one in the grave' to be someone else other than her dear Setsuna.

"If you insist," Tsukuyomi gave out a sigh while trying to keep watch on the road ahead.

Konoka gulped, waiting for an answer.

"With Setsuki as a Magister Magi, the odds will all turn to sempai. Especially… if he used that 'Tredecim Hora' spell book of his… things might get more than ugly."

Konoka had a moment of silence and thoughts until she called out the other girl's name. "Tsukuyomi-san!" Konoka accidentally screamed, when she forgot whose back she was on. Tsukuyomi tried to cover her ears but her hands were already supporting Konoka.

"W-what is it, princess?" Tsukuyomi asked feeling a little dizzy.

"You said… Set-kun is a Magister Magi!?" Konoka was stunt by the words of the other girl.

She looked down from Tsukuyomi's shoulder when there was no reply. Instead of answering, Tsukuyomi continued to run with an uncomfortable expression on her face.

To be a Magister Magi, it would take years of training and high magic level, and to think that her childhood friend had became such a person. But there was no time to be impressed or be proud of. Setsuna's life was on the line, and soon that line would be chopped into pieces.

'_**Secchan… I'm coming there so please don't die on me!**_'

* * *

Setsuna positioned herself in a battle stance, aiming her Yunagi straight at the opponent.

"Signum magus magister…" Setsuki began to unlock his spells as an aura of high magic power surrounded him. Setsuna was speechless when she was able to sense the true power from within Setsuki. She quickly changed the plans of confronting the attack to taking the time to her advantage. The half demon jumped up in the air high air. Using quick movement, she reached in front of Setsuki and swung her blade, only to realize that she just cut the air.

"Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes…"

Setsuna searched through the area to find the spell caster. She could hear a snap and paid all her attention to where she heard it. She glare up to see opponent was found floating with his wings, in a sitting position. '_Why did he…?_'

The knight charged again at the prince with full force and power. Due to the quick and fast movements that her opponent had, she was only able to damage a small scratch on his shoulder. '_This is getting nowhere!_' Setsuna though, scolding herself for the weakness she had.

"…Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina…"

Setsuna refused to give in and attacked once again. One strike after another, it was either blocked by the other person's blade or missed totally. Setsuki gave out a grin when he successfully exhausted Setsuna. He used quick movement and got behind the half demon, keeping a long distance away from her. With such speed, Setsuna could not catch the move that Setsuki made.

"Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!"

With the final words of the spell, a destructive energy came raiding at Setsuna. The half demon could not escape for it was too late.

Even though it was a success to Setsuki, he did not smile nor had the slightest pride on his face. He grabbed on his chest looking at the direction where his magic struck.

The magic spell created a thick smoke, covering Setsunawho had been knocked down. She was able to reduce the damage by using her 'Shinmeiryu Anti-Demonic Tactics Absolute Defence, Shitenkekkai Dokkorenhaku'.

'_Darn, if only I knew his weakness…_' She thought while trying to get up from the ground.

A quick image flashed through the half demon's mind. It reminded her something that could turn the table around.

'_That's it!_' Setsuna quickly stood up and looked at Setsuki from behind the thick smoke. She smiled, picking up her blade and its stealth. '_He shouldn't be able to see me in this smoke… in that case…_'

The knight stepped up with her left foot while the right stayed behind. The half demon held her blade close to her face, edging the tip of the sword up in the air. She closed her eyes, focusing to see where Setsuki was now. To her surprise, he did not move an inch. But that was a good thing since it gave her the upper hand, enough to really turn this battle around.

Setsuki sat in the air with his wings supporting him. There was a rather painful look on his face.

'_**Hurry up and kill me, Setsuna…**'_

Sparks of thunder began to crackle and it soon surrounded Setsuna and the Yunagi with a large amount of magical energy. "Shinmeiryu Ougi, Raimaken!"

The magical energy was released, striking straight down at the ground, creating cracks in the earth. Another thick screen of smoke covered the scene. Setsuki stood up, a little surprise of the sudden attack. He readied himself for any more sudden attack. It was quick, but Setsuki could see something was thrown up in the air. Without knowing what it was, the prince quickly left himself unguarded and sliced it. His sight was cleared to see what he just hit. It turned out to be a small blade.

He looked down to look for Setsuna after the smoke cleared. There was no sight of the knight, but instead, there were cherry blossoms that twirled in the wind.

"She-!" Before Setsuki could react to the situation, a presence appeared behind him.

Five small blades, identical to the one he just cut into pieces, pierced through his book. He could sense the presence disappeared when he turned around to see who it was. It appeared again, now in front of him. The prince could feel a painful thrust directly at his stomach, throwing him to the ground. Before even able to balance himself back up, he could see the Yunagi aiming directly at his head. He blocked it with his own swords by reflexes.

"I see… so that was your goal… the book I mean," Setsuki said to the person who was recklessly trying to corner him.

"Yes," The person, who turned out to be Setsuna, answered.

"Why the book? Those spells shouldn't be a problem for you-"

"If you weren't a Magister Magi," Setsuna finished Setsuki's respond.

Setsuki slightly smiled and pushed back Setsuna. Their blades were moved away from physical contact. The two stood facing each other on the uneven and cracked surface.

"So you figured it out?"

"Your magic powers were too great to be left unnoticed."

"I forgot who I'm dealing with…"

"Then let me remind you Setsuki," The knight held her Yunagi tight, pointing the tip of the sword at Setsuki, "As both students from the Shinmei school, I challenge you to a swords duel, Ichikawa Setsuki."

The prince smiled and also aimed his sword at Setsuna. "I accept, Sakurazaki Setsuna."

The two inched closer to each other until they ended up in a starting position, just like a Kendo battle. Using their feet, they both jumped from the ground and flew up the air. None of them paid any attention to anything else. No one would know the outcome of these two Shinmeiryu warriors…

"Tsukuyomi-san, we're here!" Konoka reminded when the two girls both reached at the correct room. The loli girl carefully allowed Konoka to get off her back. When the weight was finally gone, Tsukuyomi placed her hand on the wall while the other pounding her back to get back her balance. Konoka, on the other hand, rushed in the room and cried out, "Tsukuyomi-san!" as soon as she witnessed something. Tsukuyomi rushed in the room when she heard the princess' call. She was also shocked at what she saw: a cracked glass window, an extremely dense air from the outside field, and two winged swordsman crossing swords.

"They're really at it…" Tsukuyomi stared at the two swords wielder as their blades clashed on one another.

"Tsukuyomi-san! We got to stop them!" Konoka stepped forward, with the intention of jumping off from the window but was pulled back.

"You are going to be killed if you go out there!"

"But-"

A loud explosion was heard. Tsukuyomi embraced the princess to keep her protected from the flying rocks. The princess and the former swordswoman both glared down at the battle scene to see what had just happen.

The two duelists were exhausted from continuous sword swings and quick movements. They both stood staring at each other, swords still in hand, and were ready to attack again at any time

"Setsuna," Setsuki suddenly called out his friend name in the middle of the battle.

"What is it?" Setsuna's attention was grabbed.

"May I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What's Konoka to you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What are your feelings toward her?" Setsuki rephrased his question more bluntly.

Setsuna was no longer embarrassed to say these words. They are not lies, but her true feelings, so there was no need to hide the truth.  
"Kono-chan is the person I love and she is the person I want to spend my whole life with," Setsuna replied. There was a small blush across her cheeks but yet she kept a serious, calm expression.

It was either fate or destiny, or maybe it was just meant to be that way, Konoka heard the response of her knight. It was something she always wanted to hear and always longed for. There was happiness in her heart, but it was soon covered up with a worry feeling when the battle started again… with the final attack.

"Shall we end this?" Setsuki asked, throwing one of his swords aside. He was going for a finishing attack.

"…I'm ready," Setsuna responded, preparing to charge in as well.

In a far distance, the two began to dash toward each other, grasping their blades tightly in their hands. Magical energy supported both the two of them, increasing their strength. But what was even stronger was the will in their hearts.

The two girls watched, with horrifying looks on their face. There was nothing they could do but except screaming the names of those who they love.

"**SECCHAN!!!**" "**SETSUKI!!!**"

The prince smiled when he finally came in contact with the knight. He whispered something in her ears, "Thank you, Setsuna…" He closed his eyes and a tear slid down his face.

'_**Good bye Kono-chan. Good bye… Tsuku-chan… I'm sorry.**_'

The battle has ended. The prince was lying peacefully on the lap of the knight. She silently said, with ease, while looking at him.

"**It's all over now, Setsuki.**"

* * *

I'm sorry to say this if it disappoints anyone...but...

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!

I'm not the type of person to leave things hanging like that so I changed my mind when I saw how this chapter turned out. There will be an Epilouge ^^

I apologize for the poor grammar and very bad fighting scene. It's my first time writting action stuffs... And I didn't have time to edit TT^TT

I'll go over all these chapters after the test I have in school...

**Translations:**

_**Tredicim Hora:** The name of Setsuki's artifact, meaning Thirteen Hour._

_**Signum Magus Magister:** There is no translation to this since it is not an actual sentence with a meaning. It's just a key to unlock magic spells._

_**Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! ****Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! ****Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens!: **"Come, Spirits of Air and Lightning! Southern Storm Which Blows with Lightning! Jupiter's Storm of Thunder!" This is one of the most powerful long-range magic attacks. The caster combines Wind and Thunder magic and unleashes them at the enemy in a massive storm of destructive energy. [from Wikipedia]_

_**Shinmeiryu Anti-Demonic Tatics Absolute Defence, Shitenkekkai Dokkorenhaku:** The skill Setsuna used in the battle with Evangeline in Chapter 109 as a barrier._

_**Shinmeiryu Ougi, Raimaken!: **One of Setsuna's well known techinque that causes a thunder explosion._

_**Small Blades:** These are Setsuna's other artifact, the Sica Shishikushiro._

**NEGIMA BELONGS TO KEN AKAMATSU! **

-**Seiren**


	8. Chapter 8: True Epilogue

**Chapter 8: True Epilogue**

It was finally the time when the cherry blossoms reach its full bloom, and with the brightness of the sun, the castle, which stood still in the edge of Mahora Town, was shining with a radiance of peace.

A woman with long brown hair walked toward a cemetery near the castle. She laid down the newly flourished flowers on the solid surface of the grave. Kneeling down on the dirt ground and clasping her hand, she hoped that the person, who was no long on Earth, would hear her words.

"Father," she began, closing her eyes, revealing her long eyelashes "Are you doing well? Everything is just fine here! He is taking good care of the country, and of course me, too! Rest assure, father, I have great trust in him, and I hope you do as well," The elegant woman stood up and swiped the dirt off her dress.

A maid walked up the chocolate hair woman and bowed before she spoke, "Greetings, Konoe-ouhi-dono," She addressed the woman as 'queen' and with a high standard honorific.

The woman turned to face the maid and greeted back politely with a smile on her face, "Oh, good morning, Oshira-san. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, Setsuko-hime is-"

"She has done it again, hasn't she?" The 'queen' sighed.

"Yes."

The woman signaled the maid to go on ahead first. "I'll be there right away."

The maid bowed then began to step away. She then stopped and turned around to face the queen once again.

"Ouhi-sama," she first tried to get the woman's attention.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I apologize that I forgot to tell you this. There is a letter from Ouja-dono that had just-"

The maid could feel a quick brushing wind that instantly messed up her hair. She stood still, because she expected that was coming. It _is_ the letter from the king. When she looked in front of her, the queen was already gone, and the only thing that was there was the pair of shoes the she had thrown. "Oh, my… Guess I have to pick these up again…" She kneeled down and picked up the shoes. The maid then saw someone approaching. Her eyes widen when glare up to see who it was. "Ouj-"

The stranger placed his finger on his mouth, making a sign. He silently whispered, "Don't tell anyone okay?" The maid nodded as she watched the person walked away.

* * *

The queen ran to her room, expecting to see a nice enveloped letter on her table. She quickly dashed inside and picked up the letter, opening it carefully with a letter opener. It read:

_Dear Wife,_

_I'm sorry I cannot return tomorrow for our anniversary. There had been a lot of things going on lately, relating to the welfare of our country. I hope that you would forgive me. I promise I will make it up to you, Kono-chan._

_Love,_

_Setsuna_

As the queen, who happened to be Konoe Konoka, began to tear up as she read the letter from her husband, the king. She quickly wiped them off and put the letter aside along with many others which were piled up in the closet. They were all from the same person. Every night, she would take out a letter that her husband wrote to her and read them so that she wouldn't cry from missing him. Konoka had always waited for the day where she would receive a letter saying, 'I'm coming home,' especially if it's on their anniversary.

"Stupid, Secchan…" Konoka whispered.

There were loud footsteps in the hall way that was closing in toward Konoka's room. Konoka paid her attention to the door and there she saw a small child trying to catch his breath.

"Mama!" He ran up to Konoka hugging her tight. There were little drops of tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Tsu-kun???"

"Nee-chan…hic…Nee-chan she…hic hic…" The little boy tried to explain while shedding puddles of tears.

"Calm down Tsu-kun, I can't understand what you are trying to say if you are crying," Konoka patted her son's head, trying to relieve him.

"Nee-chan… She climbed the tree again!" He began sobbing again after he explained to Konoka.

Konoka led out a heavy sigh. "Take me there."

"Almost there!" A small girl, with tattered clothes, on the tree branch said while trying to reach a red ribbon on the tree.

The queen and the young prince arrived at the destination where their little naughty princess was standing on a big branch of a large tree.

"Tsu-chan, get off from there, right now!" Konoka ordered.

The little princess was stubborn and tried to reach for the ribbon, which was stuck on a twig, while grabbing on tight to one branch of the tree.

"Nee-chan! Get down here! Mommy will be mad!" The little prince, Tsuna, said while trying to dry his tears.

Once again, Setsuko did not listen and continued to reach for the red ribbon. With the tips of her fingers, she finally was able to grab hold of the ribbon. "I got it!" She stepped up from the branch. Unfortunately, her feet slipped on the edge of the tree. "AHHHHHHH!"

"SETSUKO!" The queen yelled and the little prince yelled as they witnessed their little princess slipped off the branch.

The little princess closed her eyes, but still grabbed hold of the red ribbon near her chest.

'_Father!_' She thought, calling out for the king. After a few seconds later, she did not feel pain like she expected. She slowly opened her eyes to see if she was still on earth. A man was there, holding her in his arms.

"Are you okay, little lady?" The man said with signs of relieved.

"F-father…?" She asked, wondering if this man could be her father.

"Uncle Landwel!!!" The young prince cried out from the other side and jumped up to hug him.

"Hey Tsuna! It's Uncle Setsuki, Tsuna... Well anyway, long time no see. Have you been a good boy?" 'Setsuki' said, as he ruffled the little's boy head.

"Yes I have!" Tsuna gave a trusting smile.

"You're Uncle Landwel?" Setsuko asked, disappointed when the man nodded.

As soon as Setsuki let go of Setsuko, she was instantly attacked by her older brother, Tsuna.

"Nee-chan!" He cried out, hugging her tightly, while shedding tears again.

"I'm okay, Tsuna-aniki, now could you please let go. I'm suffocating…" Setsuko requested, but Tsuna refused to let go and kept hold of her. She ignored him and stared at the red ribbon from earlier. '_Father…_'

The savior of Setsuko then turned his attention toward queen Konoka. He smiled at her as she also smiled back.

"It's certainly nice to see you again, Kono-chan!" He jumped to hug her, as a sign of greeting. She was surprised but returned the hug with a light pat.

"I can say the same to you, too, Set-kun."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Two voices called out to both of them as they felt they have been dragged away from each other. Setsuki and Konoka both stare up to see who pulled them.

"I let you off the hook for a while and here you are… taking advantage of Konoka!" A loli dressed up woman shouted at Setsuki.

"Calm down, Tsuku-chan. It was only a sign of hello," Setsuki tried to explain, feeling a sweat drop behind his head.

While the other two were minding their own business, on this side was something more dramatic. Konoka began to tear up when she saw the person she had always longed to see.

"I thought I could surprise you if I come back one day early. I did not expect my surprise was ruined in this type of situation..." The person who had stopped Setsuki from being lovey-dovey with Konoka was the cloaked man. He slowly removed his hood to revealed raven like hair and a pair of gentle red eyes.

Konoka began to cry, and her expressions were like her son Tsuna: childish. "You know how long I waited for your return! Stupid, idiot!" She started to yell at him and pounding against his chest. He grabbed her hands and held her into his arms. The two embraced while the others watched silently.

"I'm sorry, Kono-chan," He said.

"I miss you so much!" The queen continued to cry.

"I miss you, too," He pushed Konoka back to face her. He kissed her tears and trailed down his kisses to her lips, pressing his against Konoka's. They then shared a kiss that they both had missed and waited.

On the other hand, the couple on the side who had witnessed the scene, tried to cover up the little kids' view. Setsuki faced his back to the scene while he held the two blushing kids in his arms.

"You're not going to watch? Or does it hurt you to see them together?" The loli-dressed woman asked sarcastically.

"No, it's just too cheesy and has that sort of bright and shiny atmosphere that I just can't stand to see," He said with a blush. Setsuki was not used to seeing things like this, even though he had done it many times as well, with the loli dressed woman, or in other words, Tsukuyomi.

The queen and the man, who was actually the king, broke their kiss and smiled at each other warmly.

"Welcome home, Secchan."

"I'm home."

"Papa!!!" Tsuna ran to his father, beginning to cry again. The king delivered a hug to his son.

"You have grown, Tsuna," The king patted his son head. He turned his head over to look at his daughter. He smiled at her and gave out his hand, "Come, Setsuko."

The little princess quickly wiped her tears and replaced it with a big smile. She rushed to her father, hugging him tight. "Father!"

"There, there," The king said, hugging his children. Konoka also joined in the hugging party.

"They look peaceful," said Tsukuyomi.

"Yes, they do, almost too peaceful even though so many things had happened," Setsuki replied, admiring the couple.

* * *

The king and queen and their friends settled a place to sit in a room that they were familiar with. The little Setsuko and Tsuna set up a tea set for the four of them. The other brother, Tsuna, helped with bringing the tea cups and setting them up, and the younger sister, Setsuko, helped with pouring the tea. The sister then walked over to her father and handed him the red ribbon. He was rather surprised at the sight.

"I did it, father," she said, waiting for his reply.

He smiled at her and patted her head, "I'm proud of you, Setsuko."

She grinned widely, trying to cover up her tears of joy. Tsuna then tugged her arm and whispered to her to let them alone. The two siblings then headed out the room closing the door behind them.

The king then faced back to his friends.

"Your kids are pretty wild. The girl is like a monkey. It reminds me of someone who is similar to that," Setsuki Landwell signaled his eyes to Konoka and led out a laugh.

Konoka pouted, "I can hear you, Set-kun! It was all because of the idiotic idea that Secchan thought of."

"Forgive me, Kono-chan. I expected her to climb up that tree when she is older. I didn't know our daughter was like this. Besides, it's a father and daughter thing," Setsuna, the king, apologized to his wife.

"_Then_ you intend to come back after she had grown?" Konoka asked, a little angered when she thought about how long Setsuna hadn't come home.

"Now, now you two. As long as they are well, I guess it is okay. They are still young after all," Tsukuyomi tried to calmed down the situation.

"Speaking of kids, when do you plan to have yours, Tsukuyomi?" Setsuna asked a little teasingly.

Tsukuyomi blushed and faced toward the nearby window. Setsuki giggled and decided to be the one to answer, "Actually, Tsuku-chan is pregnant right now."

"Oh, my! Congratulations, Tsukuyomi-chan and Set-kun!" Konoka said, feeling happy for the two of them.

"Thank you, Kono-chan."

Tsukuyomi then changed the topic, "Hey, you guys fixed the window?"

All four of their attention then was paid to giant glass window.

"Ah, yes. How many years had it been?" Setsuna tried to recall the last time it was broken.

"Almost six years, I guess. Time sure flies," Setsuki replied.

"Thanks to you, Set-kun, I was able to marry Secchan," Konoka grabbed Setsuna's hand.

"You're bringing that up again? Well, thanks to you, too," Setsuki replied, grabbing hold of Tsukuyomi's shoulder.

"I could still remember how it all ended…"

…_**Flashback…**_

"It's all over now, Setsuki," The knight whispered allowing the prince's head to rest on her lap. He pushed himself up and away from her.

"Why didn't you kill me, Setsuna?" Setsuki asked.

"I never intended to in the beginning. I also notice you held back," Setsuna said smiling at her former opponent. "You tried to get my attention when I didn't know where you were. You stood still when you know I was going to attack. I also noticed you used the back of your sword. Setsuki, why are you trying to let me kill you?"

The prince sighed, "I have done a lot of bad things to you and Kono-chan, the least I could repay this debt was with my life."

"There is someone out there who doesn't want you to die," Setsuna noted, catching Setsuki by surprise. Before the prince could ask who, he was punched by someone right in the face.

'_Speak of the devil,_' Setsuna thought while she watched as the prince rolled and was knocked on the ground.

"YOU STUPID IDIOTIC JERK SETSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsukuyomi yelled loudly that even the birds, which had just peacefully landed on the trees after the battle ended, quickly flew away. It was obvious that there were signs of tears in her eyes.

"Tsuku-chan…?" Setsuki was terrified by the punch.

Tsukuyomi ran up to him and hugged him tight, refusing to let go. She couldn't hold in her tears so she let them just poured down her cheeks.

"Tsuku-chan…" The prince looked pitifully at the girl. He also brought his arms around her, "I'm sorry…"

Setsuna looked at the two with a smile of relieve on her face. She turned around when she heard a sound of sniffling.

"Kono-chan," she silently said the princess's name. The knight walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, Ko-" before she could finish what she had to say, Konoka slapped her. Setsuna placed her hand on the cheek that was slapped to ease the pain. Followed the hit was a tight embrace from the princess.

"Don't ever do that again okay, Secchan!? I was so worry about you!" Konoka sobbed.

"Kono-chan," Setsuna hugged back.

…_**The next day…**_

"But, Father-"

"Konoka! I hate to say this to you but two girls can't marry to each other!"

Konoka pleaded with Eishun to let her continue her relationship with Setsuna. The knight decided to have a few words in this matter when the conversation started from talking normally to shouting across the room.

"Master…"

"What is it, Setsuna-kun?" Eishun calmed down a bit.

"What if… what if I become a guy? Then would you let me marry the princess?"

Eishun gave an uncomfortable look then nodded, "I would… but that's impossible Setsuna-kun."

"No master, there is a way. I know a person who can make this a possibility."

With that, the two gave their greetings and headed out the room.

'_I suspected this a long time ago… but I never expected it to turn out this way…_' The father thought to himself as he glared up the blue sky. '_I had to find a successor… no… someone to take care of Konoka, before this life of mine wears out. Setsuna-kun may just be the one after all._'

Setsuki and Tsukuyomi stood outside waiting for the princess and her knight to come out. They came rushing to Setsuna and Konoka when they were in sight.

"So how did it go?" Setsuki asked. Setsuna gave out a deep sigh then placed her hands on Setsuki's shoulder. "W-what is it…?"

"Setsuki… is there a way to change one's gender with your magic?"

"Yes, there is a way… you don't mean-" Setsuki was getting the whole idea of the sudden question.

"Please help me, Setsuki!"

With the request of his dear friend, there was no way for Setsuki to reject, "I understand. I'll do what I can."

In the prince's private laboratory, he had drawn a magical circle for Setsuna.

"What are you going to give up as compensation, Setsuna?"

"Compensation?"

"Yes, as an exchange. It is required for every magical transformation such as this," Setsuki replied.

"How about…"

The magic was performed and a miracle occurred.

…_**Three years later…**_

"It is unfortunate news for our country that King Konoe had left this world. But we are lucky to have the husband of his daughter to take over the throne. Now, welcome Mahora's new king! Sakurazaki Setsuna!"

"Hail the new king!" The people of Mahora cried out with happiness and joy.

Sakurazaki Setsuna sat herself… or properly to say with the success of the magic transformation, himself on the King's Chair as the crown was placed on his head from the neighboring country's prince.

"Congratulations Setsuna."

"It is all thanks to you, Setsuki."

…_**End of Flashback…**_

The four friends sat and laughed as they recalled the happy and sad times that they had gone through for the past six years. And all of these things ended quickly.

"I'll see you around!" Setsuki said as he waved good-bye.

"Uncle Landwel! You'll be back right?" Tsuna ran up to him and hugged Setsuki again.

"I'll be back, and the next time I'm back, I will have you take care of a baby friend," Setsuki said giggling as he patted the confused little boy's head.

"Next time, let us be the one to visit you," Setsuna offered.

"Sure, we will welcome you anytime," Tsukuyomi answered.

"Take good care of yourself and the baby, Tsukuyomi-chan," Konoka reminded.

"Same goes for you, Konoka."

After the good byes, the couple from the neighboring country left.

"They look like a pretty good pair, don't you think?" Setsuna noted, holding Konoka close.

"And so are we," Konoka cuddled in Setsuna's arm. The two little kids then left the scene, leaving their parents some time alone.

The silent night had reached upon the Mahora's Kingdom. The king and queen had also decided to rest for the day. The spell which had been casted on the king had worn off when the clock strike twelve midnight. He was turned back into a female.

"I have been meaning to ask you this for a long time now, Kono-chan," Setsuna mentioned while trying to untie the ribbon on her hair. Setsuna could not bear to cut her hair like a guy, even after she had been magically transformed into a man. Beside, Konoka insisted that Setsuna keep her hair the same way as it was before so she could play around with it.

"What is it, Secchan?" Konoka changed into her night gown and crawled in the bed.

"I wouldn't remember to ask you if the topic of the past wasn't brought up. What did Setsuki do to you that night?" Setsuna asked.

Konoka blushed and pulled the sheets up to cover her face. After a few seconds, she thought there should be nothing to be embarrassed about. They were currently legal husband and wife. "Well… he kissed me."

"That's it?" Setsuna asked, as though he expected something more had happened.

"Yes. Why did you ask?"

"I figured both our first kisses were stolen by someone we didn't love," Setsuna bluntly answered.

"So that means… Tsukuyomi-chan also kissed you?"

Setsuna had a moment of silence and a flashback of what had happened that night stormed his might, "You… can say that…" Then she thought, referring to how she remembered it, '_It's worse, Kono-chan… but there is no way I can go into the details with you. There was also something like that time that had just recently happened to me..._'

Setsuna opened the drawer and saw all the letters she had written to her wife since she left to take care of outside business relating to the country.

"Are all these letters the one I had written to you?" She asked, feeling a little happy inside on how much her wife treasured her.

"Yup! Actually, the one on the right is yours and the rest of the pile on the left is letters from our former classmates," Konoka happily answered in a childish tone. "Oh and, speaking about letters Secchan, there was one that arrived yesterday from Asuna."

Setsuna's expression quickly changed and she turned around to face Konoka, "Did you open it!?" There was a terrified look on her face, but Konoka couldn't see it because she had the sheets on.

"Nope," Konoka replied.

Setsuna sighed with relieve then turned around to search for the letter. She finally saw it after storming through the neatly stacked pile. The king took out the special knife to open letters and began to trace the edge of the wax stamp, cutting it carefully.

"I'm going to sleep first."

"Good night," Setsuna said, but her eyes were fixed on the letter.

"Night."

Setsuna placed the knife back to its original spot and began to read the letter. There were different emotions on Setsuna face as she went through each sentence on the letter. None of the expression on her face showed happiness. Setsuna placed the letter back into the envelope and put it in a different drawer so that Konoka wouldn't be able to read it.

'I'm sorry, Asuna-san.'

Setsuna crept up into the bed slowly and silently so that she wouldn't wake her dear queen. That silence broke when her neck was grasped on by the queen's arm. She was pushed and pinned down the bed with Konoka on top of her.

"Now for your punishment for coming home late," Konoka said with an evil snicker.

"Kono-chan, I made it in time for our anniversary tomorrow," Setsuna said feeling all tense up and nervous.

"Too bad. I'm going to be the attacker today since you are in girl mode," Konoka said slyly.

Setsuna sighed and held onto Konoka's neck. "Make it a good one since tomorrow is our anniversary… actually today since the clock already hit midnight."

"Don't worry; I won't make you regret it!" Konoka smiled and leaned forward to whisper something in Setsuna's ear. "You know what Secchan? I was the one who actually stole your first kiss... that is... when were little?"

Surprised and happy at the same time, Setsuna pulled Konoka closer, "Well then, that's a good thing."

The tale of the knight and princess ended there with a peaceful ending. But can we say the same for the others out there in Mahora Kingdom?

_**Book 1 of the Tales of Mahora Kingdom: Secret Base**_

…_**End… **_

* * *

Wow... this turns out to be the longest chapter when it suppose to be the shortest! I rushed, too.

Again, I apologize for my poor grammar TT^TT But I hope you like the ending. **For those who read this like RIGHT after I posted it, unfortunately, you had missed the edit I had made near the end of the chapter. It turned out that Konoka stole Setsuna's first kiss when they were little.** If I actually have time...or maybe not, I'll make a real short story about that.

If you don't like Setsuna turning into a guy, I'm sorry, but that's the only way to make the happy ending possible. To tell you the truth, I, myself, didn't like that either ^^; That's why I made Setsuna turns into a girl during midnight. The time she turns back into a

And if you are wondering why Setsuki was called Uncle Landwel that is because... [you have to wait for the Setsuki Arc to know why XD]

There are hints in the story that relates to the sequel for Asuna's story.

There will also be a one shot of the siblings ^^ YES I DO KNOW that Tsuna is calling Setsuko older sister when he is the older one. This will be explain in their short story.

I will start on the sequel as soon as possible (a little excited).

**PLEASE REVIEW!** I want to hear your opinions on the last chapter! Thank you for those who supported me!

**NEGIMA BELONGS TO KEN AKAMATSU!**

-**Seiren **


	9. Chapter 9: The Missing Page

**Chapter 9: The Missing Page**

_**The missing page that was torn from the book Secret Page was replaced with an unsatisfied ending. Now it has been found… what is the true ending to this tale?**_

The smoke was left unclear and none could see what had happened after the explosion resulted in Sakurazaki Setsuna and Ichikawa Setsuki's battle.

_Are they dead?_

The thick grey smoke began to disperse itself, making the view visible to all of those who were there.

"It's all over now, Setsuki," The knight whispered allowing the prince's head to rest on her lap. He pushed himself up and away from her, adjusting himself to a comfortable spot.

"Why didn't you kill me, Setsuna?" Setsuki asked, looking away with shame.

"I never intended to in the beginning. You held back didn't you?" Setsuna said smiling at her former opponent. Setsuki twitched, giving out the clue to tell Setsuna she had hit the bullseye. "You tried to get my attention when I didn't know where you were. You stood still when you know I was going to attack. I also noticed you used the back of your sword. Setsuki, why are you trying to let me kill you?"

The prince sighed, "I have done a lot of bad things to you and Kono-chan, the least I could repay this debt was with my life. Besides… who would even care for someone like me. As a child, I had always been thrown around and was never treated like a normal human being. I'm worst than a demon. If I die, there would be no change in the world, and by the time you know it, news about my death would be gone forever-"

"You're wrong!" Setsuna shouted at Setsuki, who turned around after being unexpectedly shocked at the respond. "There is someone out there who doesn't want you to die," Setsuna noted, catching Setsuki by surprise. Before the prince could ask who, he was forcefully punched by someone directly in the face, where the wound had not yet healed.

'_Speak of the devil,_' Setsuna thought, facing her palm, while she watched as the prince rolled and was knocked on the ground.

"YOU STUPID IDIOTIC JERK SETSUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsukuyomi yelled loudly that even the birds, which had just peacefully landed on the trees after the battle ended, quickly flew away, panicking.

Tsukuyomi's eyes are bulgy, her face is red, and there were signs of tears on her face.

"Tsuku-chan…?" Setsuki was terrified by the punch.

Tsukuyomi ran up to him and hugged him tight, refusing to let go even if he struggled. She couldn't hold in her tears so she allowed them to pour down onto her cheeks.

"Tsuku-chan…" The prince looked pitifully at the girl. He also brought his arms around her, "I'm sorry…"

Setsuna smiled with relieve while observing the two. She turned around when she heard a sound of sniffling behind her back.

"Kono-chan," she silently said the princess's name. The knight walked over to her.

"I'm sorry-" before she could finish what she had to say, Konoka slapped her. Setsuna placed her hand on the cheek that was hurt to ease the pain. Followed by the hit was a tight embrace from the princess.

"Don't ever do that again okay, Secchan!? I was so worry about you!" Konoka sobbed on Setsuna's shoulders.

"Kono-chan," Setsuna hugged back.

The princess confessed her feelings to the knight and the knight accepted her own feelings.

The prince realized he was not alone and the former inhuman-like girl finally learned the meaning of true love.

Things are yet peaceful once again, but they are not yet clear...

* * *

The next day, the heir of the Landwel's family who would one day served as king to the Negiha Kingdom, Ichikawa Setsuki, decided to return to his country.

"Set-kun, you'll be leaving in three days!?" Konoka said in surprise when the news finally arrived to her.

"Why don't you stay for a bit? After all, we have only seen each other for two days… and we barely get to talk," Setsuna said, a bit saddened that the fact Setsuki, who had somehow became her best friend, would be leaving back to his homeland.

"Yes. The sole reason I came to Mahora Kingdom was to have this kingdom and my own to form an alliance under both rulers' agreement. Right now, my country is in need of me since I am the only heir to the throne," Setsuki explained thoroughly.

Setsuna pondered a bit, facing the floor until she just realized what she had heard about three seconds ago. "…Wait… Ruler…? Setsuki… don't tell me you-"

"Setsuki here had became the King of Negiha for quite a while now," Tsukuyomi concluded Setsuna's prediction.

"Really Set-kun!? That's great news!" Konoka exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's alright. Congratulation to you," Setsuna said.

"Thank you."

There was an awkward silence for a minute. Setsuki exchanged stares at Tsukuyomi, hinting something. She smiled and nodded in return.

He stood up and brought attention to the princess and the knight, who sat distantly from each other.

"Setsuna, can I have a word with you for a minute? I need to tell you something."

"Sure."

Setsuna wondered what had happened but she followed Setsuki outside the veranda, far away from the room they were just in, without any hesitation.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wasn't serious about Konoka," Setsuki said out of blue, bringing the utmost attention from Setsuna.

"W-what…?"

"I had a small crush on Konoka when I was little but I soon realized it was just to tease you. I was jealous of you, Setsuna," Setsuki said as he looked at Setsuna with lonely eyes but he gave out a smiled to cover up his feelings.

"Jealous…of me…?"

"I was lonely as a child, abandoned by everyone around me. As for you, that person was always there and she had always cared for you. I noticed it since long ago. Even as a kid, I could already see it: Konoka's love to you. No… anyone could see it. It was too great to be left unnoticed."

Setsuna kept quiet and listened to Setsuki. Inside her heart, she felt a bit ashamed and upset at the same time to why she had never notice that Konoka had loved her, until someone have to tell her or Konoka confessing to Setsuna herself. '_If only I had known sooner then surely I would…_'

"Setsuna," Setsuki called out silently.

"Hmm?" The knight turned her head toward the prince.

"You need to tell her."

"Tell her what…?" Setsuna asked, being too dense about the situation here.

"You love Konoka, don't you?"

There it was: the usual Setsuna's blush appeared on her face as soon as the words of Setsuki flowed into her ears. She panicked in embarrasement.

"H-how did you know that!?" Setsuna exclaimed loudly, loosing her balance.

"How could I NOT know!? Believe me or not, it is even more obvious than Konoka's love! I bet you, all of your friends and maybe even Eishun-sama, himself, realized it already!" Setsuki was beginning to get frustrated with the denseness of his two friends.

"W-what!? Eishun-sama knows!?" Setsuna yelled while running around in circles.

"Calm down! I'm just assuming…" Setsuki said, tapping light on Setsuna 's head so she could stop panicking. He gave out a sigh then took at a glance at the sky. "So are you going to tell her anytime soon?"

Setsuna kept silent for a bit then also looked at the sky. She spoke her feelings to Setsuki, "I'm afraid…"

"Afraid…?"

"Yea… I don't know what is going to happen once I tell her. I might not even able to be with her because of our status. Others might not even accept us because we are both girls-"

"Are you more concern about what others' say about you or her happiness?"

Setsuna was speechless for a moment. Setsuki gave Setsuna a hopeless look then pat her on the head softly. She looked at him with a surprised face.

"Setsuna… you have to decide for yourself. Your future is in your hands and if you don't go for it you might lose the chance to take a better turn forever. The world might not understand what you have been through but as long as you and Konoka are happy that is all that matters," Setsuki comforted Setsuna, giving her a warm feeling inside.

"Thank you, Setsuki," The knight appreciated the prince's words.

"That's all I am going to say… The rest is up to you. After you have cleared up your mind, come to West Hall's room, I have to show you something," Setsuki said as he left Setsuna there to think for herself.

* * *

Back in the room where they were earlier, Konoka felt a little awkward after the two look-alikes left. She fondled with her cup, holding it in her hands even though she never took a sip of it. Tsukuyomi broke the silence and spoke up to the princess.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Konoka said, caught by surprise. She laid the cup on the table, being careful not to spill it.

"You knew didn't you? About how sempai feels toward you,"

"Yea…"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I won't do anything until she tells me directly. Secchan knows how to speak for herself…"

"I see…"

Konoka took her chance to change the topic because of the silence that has dwelled in the room once again.

"What about you Tsukuyomi-san? Do you love Set-kun?"

Tsukuyomi fell off the chair she was sitting on for she didn't expect such a thing coming from the princess. '_So direct… this girl… How does Setsuna-sempai deals with her anyway?_'

"Are you alright, Tsukuyomi-san!?" Konoka said trying to help Tsukuyomi up.

"What is with that all of the sudden??"

"Well, I though since I don't know a lot about you, it would be nice if I know this at least…" Konoka said looking at Tsukuyomi. "So…?" She awaited for the loli girl's response.

"I…lo-"

"HEY TSUKU-CHAN!"

The sudden breakout scream from a familiar voice, once again, knocked Tsukuyomi's off her chair.

"Oh Set-kun, you came back," Konoka traced her eyes around the room, "Where's Secchan?"

"She's in the West Hall's room; you might want to go there right now."

"Thanks!" Konoka dashed past Setsuki like the wind then down the hall to see her beloved knight.

Setsuki, on the other hand, crouched down next to Tsukuyomi, who had fallen for the second time.

"So…want to continue what you were about to say to Konoka?"

There was a five second silence until Tsukuyomi self-reminded the question in her head.

"…YOU HEARD!?"

"Yup…so…are you going to say it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Tsukuyomi said, being in denial.

"Then I guess I have to say it first…?" Tsukuyomi turned around, meaning to ask Setsuki what he meant, until she felt a soft sensation on her lips. She closed her eyes and allowed her to be kiss by Setsuki.

He let go ten seconds later, much to Tsukuyomi's disappointment. He looked at Tsukuyomi with a seductive stare and leaned in to whisper in her ears, "I-Love-You."

Tsukuyomi's blush deepened as she held onto Setsuki, embracing him.

"Idiot…"

"It's your turn," Setsuki tempted the little girl.

Tsukuyomi pushes Setsuki away and landed a soft peck on Setsuki's lips, "I love you…"

The two had their moment of realizations before they break into a deep kiss. They're happy, but what about the other side of the castle?

* * *

"SECCHAN!" Konoka said swinging the door wide open with a loud bang when she assumes she got to the right room as told.

Setsuna, who was trying to have a peaceful and quick nap on the bed, was shocked by the sudden appearance of the princess.

"Ojou-sama!?" Setsuna quickly got up from where she was resting her back on but was followed by an unexpected hug from her princess.

"Secchan!" Konoka cuddled her head against Setsuna's chest.

"Hey Kono-chan…stop…… t-that tickles!" Setsuna exclaim, trying to push her Ojou-sama out.

Konoka finally stopped and just laid next to Setsuna, arm still around her knight.

"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked concerned (about Konoka and where to place her arms).

"Nothing… I just want to be with you," Konoka responded.

Setsuna allow the silence flowed in and Konoka to be there next to her. Besides, she wanted this for a long time, a moment where she can just be next to Konoka.

A sudden quick flashback flew right in Setsuna's head.

"_Setsuna… you have to decide for yourself. Your future is in your hands and if you don't go for it you might lose the chance to take a better turn forever. The world might not understand what you have been through but as long as you and Konoka are happy that is all that matters."_

Setsuna blinked and kept her eyes closed for a few seconds before opening them with a determined look on her face. She helped and adjusted herself up.

"What's the matter?" Konoka also got up from the bed.

"Kono-chan… I need to talk to you," Setsuna said trying to be serious. She couldn't look at Konoka in the eyes for it might rise up the tension.

"Yes? What is it?"

Setsuna gulped and look straight at Konoka, making the princess suddenly blush.

"For a long time now Kono-chan, I never knew your feelings for me and I was worry what I am to you in your heart. I tried to cover up my true feelings since I was sure you would reject me. I continue my duty of protecting you while hiding these thoughts. Until that day when you said that you…" Setsuna looked away for a quick moment, feeling a bit stuck on words.

"…Love you?" Konoka continued it for her as a tease. Setsuna blushed turned darker and deeper as she nodded in respond.

"Kono-chan…"

"Yes?" Konoka replied, feeling a little bit too anxious.

"I…" Setsuna looked at the bed then up into the ceiling taking a huge chunk of air and released it. She concluded the sentence in a quiet whisper, "I-I love you…"

"Hmm? I can't hear you Secchan…" Konoka tried to tease her little knight.

Setsuna closed her eyes looking down at the sheets then leaned in to land a deep kiss on Konoka's lips, shocking the princess to the point she could instantly cry out of happiness.

"Actions speak louder than words…" Setsuna whispered, placing her head on Konoka's shoulder in embarrasement.

Konoka was left hanging with a serious blush on her red face. '_Secchan is such a good kisser… it's almost as if it is tempting me…_'

"You're burning up…" Setsuna took notice and glanced up to look at Konoka.

"Geeze…I thought I'm the aggressive one…" Konoka said nervously, covering her face with her two hands. Setsuna grabbed them and move them aside, revealing a tomato head.

"You're cute…" Setsuna said before kissing Konoka again, properly this time. It almost seemed as though their roles in the relationship just suddenly switched.

Before the clock tower inside of the Mahora town strike twelve, the knight whispered words that she had wanted to say and that the princess had wished to hear.

"I love you, Kono-chan."

* * *

Just below the castle window stood a warrior, cloaked in a brown coat. She glared up the windows with her eyes that differ in colors. Under her breath, she whispered…

"Setsuna…"

* * *

I understand that many of you readers were very disappointed with the previous ending. So i thought up of an idea to creat the "missing page" of Book 1, thus the real ending of Secret Base.

I hope you are more satisfy with this ending ^^

I finished this in a day and now my hands are dying...guh... I will not edit this fanfic until much later so please forgive me for the many flaws in the English language/grammar/spelling problems/etc.

Please review and tell me how you feel!!!

**Disclaimer: NOTHING OF NEGIMA BELONGS TO ME! **

-**Seiren**


End file.
